The Editor
by MartaSwan
Summary: AU,Everyone's human Bella,in New York, is writing her first novel with the help of her best friend and editor,Alice. When Alice's fired,how can Twilight be finished? Simple: with the help of Edward Masen. Only one problem: Edward's red haired girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my new story. evryone is human. they're in New York**

**thanks to Liz, my beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

She sat there, unmoving and wide eyed, her strawberry cocktail still in her hand, the straw pink hanging out of her open mouth.

She was in shock. It wasn't possible. That wasn't happening.

Alice hadn't just be fired. No, no, no!

"What? Why? When?" she asked, in a breath, placing her cocktail down rudely on the little table of the outside part of the bar. They were usual customers.

Alice smiled a sad smile, and went on with the story.

"They did the right thing Bella. I didn't do my job well. I'll find another place, don't worry " she said. She took a sip of her cocktail and said to her friend "I'm sorry for you though. I wanted to be the one beside you". The regret was obvious in her voice.

Bella took her friend's hand "Alice, don't worry for me. I'll be fine. My dream is coming true. It is you that should be sad" her friend was truly amazing sometimes.

Her phone rang, she ignored who it was and then put it back again in her cute Gucci bag. Alice was just so obsessed with fashion.

"I'm sorry I've to go" she said smiling hugely.

"Who's it?" Bella asked, sensing there was a man.

Alice gathered her things and stood up, "Ah, a man I knew at the 300 New York".

Bella gasped "What???? And why I wasn't there?" she said angry and kind of offended at her friend, best friend.

Alice smiled a sheepish smile "Well, you know…I was…gotta go!" she shouted her, already at the entrance of the bar, and blew her a kiss.

"Kisses!" she yelled.

Bella slumped with a sigh in her seat, continuing to sip her drink. She looked around, trying to find the subject for the next chapter. She was only at the tenth chapter, and the story was just starting. How she could make it till the end without Alice?

Her editor. Her best friend.

She didn't do a good job, they said. The other books she took care of didn't became best sellers, but they were good. But that didn't interest to the owners of the company. And so they fired her.

And now Bella was all alone, writing her first book with nobody to help her.

Well, they had to give her somebody, obviously. But it would never be like Alice. Not so understanding. Not so funny. Not so relaxed.

Bella had tears. It was absurd. At twenty five she should be capable of not crying, especially in public.

She forced the angry tears back.

She finished her cocktail, swallowing quickly, the rest of her drink. She put ten dollars on the table and then headed home.

She passed in front of the building of her publisher, and saw a man, maybe in his thirties, tall, with auburn hair and a serious expression enter it.

He was handsome.

And inspiration arrived, when she realized he was the owner, or at least the driver of a Volvo.

The protagonist had a Volvo, with which he took the girl at a club, where they… Bella's mind was working, she hurried home to write the chapter.

But inspiration wasn't stopping so she stayed up until three in the morning, when she fell asleep on the couch, her laptop in her lap.

Next morning she woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, at half past seven. She groaned, but went to prepare herself.

She was very proud of herself, she wrote five chapters the previous night. Now all she had to do was to give them to A…

She stopped dressing up, her t-shirt above her head, her face sad.

That day she wouldn't give her work to Alice. But to another person. A stranger.

She finished dressing and headed to her kitchen corner, she turn on the radio while preparing her coffee. She used the Italian moka, she liked coffee that way. It was unusual, Alice always said it to her, but what could she do about it? She just couldn't drink a water-downed coffee like any other good New York citizen.

When the aroma filled her nose she turn off the fire and poured her coffee in the cup, while grabbing some yogurt biscuits. She like to eat in a standing position.

"Shit!" she said, when looking at her watch and noticed in was already half past eight.

She put on her boots hastily and ran out of her house, a computer key in hand.

She took a taxi and entered the door of her publisher in a hurry.

"Hi, Lisa" she waved at the receptionist.

While she was in the elevator she controlled herself.

Hair: checked.

Make-up: checked.

Clothes: checked.

Work: checked.

Lipstick not on the teeth: checked.

When the doors opened she walked toward her publisher's secretary's desk with a big, bright, confident smile.

"Hi, Christine, how are you today?" she asked, politely to the annoying French, fake blond, girl.

"Hi, Bella, bien, bien, thank you" she responded in her annoying high, accented voice.

Bella ignored the fact she didn't ask how was she.

"Is Mr. Gridge available?" asked to the girl, while wondering if she actually listened to her.

She was contemplating her fuchsia nails, but succeeded in respond her.

"Yes, he's in his office"

"Thanks" she said, and then proceeded toward the office.

She opened the glass, opaque door "Good morning Mr. Gridge, I came here because…"

Then, as she lifted her gaze, she noticed that, yes, Mr. Gridge was in his study; but he wasn't alone.

Someone was sitting in one of the big, black leather seat of his office. From where she stood Bella could only see two hands and the whiteness of a shirt.

Mr. Gridge greeted her with a smile "Bella! The girl I was searching for!" he seemed very excited. He went to her, leaving the mysterious person at his back.

"Bella, I want to present you to someone, your new editor" he said, an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly way.

She was astonished. So soon?

"Here, dear" he said, gesturing the person sitting on the chair, that was moving as he spoke.

The figure revealed himself. It was the man she saw the preceding day entering the building.

"I introduce you Edward Masen" he said.

She didn't speak.

* * *

**AN: so...please review! tell me what you think. this was based on a book i read. i won't stop with my other story Arrivederci, don't worry.**

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's next xhapter of The Editor. Thanks soooo much for the reviews! **

**thanks to my beta, Liz.**

**Happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Nice to meet you" he said, extending one hand to her, smiling a crooked grin that amazed her.

"You too" she responded, shaking his hand. It was warm, soft and big, but had a gentle touch. It almost seemed like a woman's hand, but his grip was firm and tight.

"Ok, so Edward will be your editor starting from…" Mr. Gridge looked at his expensive watch "Now" he said.

" I already had your office prepared Edward, so don't worry. You and Bella will share the same office, as she did with the previous editor. Good luck!" he said happily. Sure, he didn't have to work with a stranger, Bella thought.

"Sure, Mr. Gridge. Goodbye" she said to him, and then she started to walk to her office, not really caring if Edward followed her or not.

She entered the room and sit at her desk, her starting her computer and looking through her drawers to find some chewing gum. She was addicted to it. But, unfortunately, her chewing gum was nowhere to be found.

She started to panic, throwing open the drawers, dumping out everything in them.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked her, looking disinterestedly at her. It was obvious he didn't care much, but, really, why should he? She didn't care for him and neither did he. Like she said to herself previously, he was a stranger.

"My chewing gum!" she tried to sound calm and collected, but she knew she sounded desperate.

"Are they, by any chance, these?" he said holding up a pocket of gum.

"Yes!" she yelled, smiling brightly, running to his desk to take them. She took the pack and then she offered it to him "Want one?" she said.

He looked at the gum as if they were a bug. "No, thanks" he said.

She returned to her desk, downloading her email. One mail was from Alice.

_Today at six at my house. Be punctual for once!!!!!!!!_

_Kisses_

_Alice_

That was the way Alice was made: short and direct.

She went trough some advertisements when she heard someone clearing his throat.

She looked over her screen at now Edward's desk. He was staring at her and he seemed irritated.

"Is there any problem?" she asked him, innocently.

"No, not at all" he said, smiling.

But as she was returning to her business he added "Just wondering when we'll start working".

She sighed, and stood up, leaning in front of her desk.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" she asked, her arms crossed. She really didn't feel very sociable at the moment.

He sat in a comfortable way in the chair, rigid but still relaxed.

"So, tell me about your book" he proposed.

She widened her eyes "What!? They didn't tell you what my book is about?" she was bewildered. Great! Her editor didn't know what her book was about. It seemed logical.

"Ah." she started. How could she describe it? A romance? No. An horror? No.

"Okay, I'll tell you" she said, holding up her hands, making sound her bracelets "But you have to really listen to me and don't have any prejudice. It's really important" she stressed the last part when he was about to roll his eyes. Men.

"So… it's a romance. And an horror. And maybe a thriller. I guess you could say it is a growth book. Call it as you like it. It's the story of a teenage girl. She lived with her mother in Phoenix" she started to tell him the plot. It was slightly difficult however, because she hadn't yet decided the names of the characters. " Then, she goes live with her father in a rainy, gray town. She hates it. But the first day of school she sees this strange family of very pale people. They are isolated from the rest of the community. Then she socializes and fall in love with one of them, but she discover he's…" she hesitated. Suddenly her idea seemed so stupid and pointless. She knew how people reacted to…it. Edward would starts laugh at her. But, in the end, he was her editor, he had to live with it, that was the story. If he didn't like it he couldn't pick another one.

"He's…" he mocked her.

"A vampire" she said, her eyes fierce, challenging him.

He stared at her briefly "And then?" he asked looking at the banner.

"Then what?" she asked confused.

"Then what happens? They fall in love and then live happily ever after, or do they do something?" he asked her, chuckling arrogantly.

"Well, then comes the villain, I suppose" she said, lost in thought.

"You suppose?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know what happens?"

"I'm not at that point, yet" she said defensively.

He looked at her, straight in the eyes, as if he wanted to take something from her soul. An answer, or maybe a question.

He sighed and placed his hands on each side of the chair, a support for himself while standing up.

"It seemed like good material to me. Of course it needs some work, but I think the final product will be good " he announced.

Material? Product? Did he understand they weren't talking about food, but books, stories, feelings?

"I'm glad you find it of your taste" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her with a blank expression, probably pondering whether to ignore her or not. He decided not.

"I haven't read the draft yet, but it seems really good. You're creative" he said and then Bella thought he added "at least".

She stood there, watching him look out the huge window, on the wall in front of the door. She could she all the city from there. At least, a good part of it. Manhattan was at her feet, she liked to think.

He turned toward her, his brows furrowed.

"What are their names?" he asked.

Hell, the question she didn't have an answer for.

"I haven't decided yet" she responded simply, trying to look as if she really didn't care if he thought she was a disaster of an author for not having the names yet. It was important the editor respect the author. Like Alice did.

"Well, we just have to pick temporary ones" she covered his mouth with an hand, focused on something far way.

"Okay, the girl's name will be Isabella" he proclaimed.

"But that's my name!" she interjected.

"I know, but it'll be easier for you to write. I suppose you write in first person" he said.

"Yes" was all she could say back.

"Good" he said, "Now, all we have to do is finding a name to that vampire of ours" he said.

Then he looked at her, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"What's he like?" he asked, his voice amused and curios.

"Well… I don't know. He's very particular. Pale, tall, but lean he's still a boy. He's very rational and mature, logical and diffident" she quickly reassumed her main character.

"Is he handsome?" he asked her.

She hadn't thought about that. Reflecting on it she would say that, yes, he was handsome. No, he was beautiful. She always read vampires had to be very good looking, like a carnivore plant which has to appeal its prey, in order to kill it.

"Yes, he's beautiful" she answered. "Why?" she really couldn't see where he was going.

"Well then, the name's settled" he grinned mischievously.

"And what would it be?" she asked, not trying to hide the irritation she felt toward that…creature.

"Edward, obviously" he said.

* * *

**AN: ok i don't know if you noticed but the two of them don't like each other so much. We'll see some fireworks.**

**i'd like at least ten reviews. they make me sooooo happy!**

**baci**

**Marta**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Finally i had updated!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay for me! **

**So, since I'm so late, i made this chapter my longest ever!!!!!!!!!!!! More that two thousands words! Applauses for me!**

**there's a twist in here, you don't expect.ihih, i'm evil. Evil. The idea just came to me.**

**thanks to Liz, my beta.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

What a jerk.

Edward, obviously, he said with that stupid grin on his pretty face.

Grrrr.

She was ready to kill him. Or throw something at him.

They were talking about her character, of her book, of her story. And he gave him his name.

It was her place to do so! Only because he was the editor it didn't mean he could radically change her story!

"So what do you think of it?" he asked her, still grinning and clearly pleased with himself.

"Yeah" she responded annoyed. Sure…she hated it.

"Okay, then it's settled" he rubbed his hands together.

She watched him, perplexed as he sat on the chair and started running through some papers.

He then lift his head in her direction, but his eyes didn't leave the paper in his hand.

"Is there anything you need help with?" he asked her. Was she wrong or did she hear a superior tone in his voice?

"No" she responded. She was near her breaking point.

"Good". Good. All this stranger has to say is good.

She returned to her desk, opening her files to review her previous work. She then opened a blank page, to start writing a new chapter of her story.

But she could not. She felt his presence in the room and she just couldn't relax. He had irritated her too much.

She took a stick of gum and started to chew it silently. It always calmed her mind, and her growling stomach. Some use cigarettes, she used gum. Definitely healthier.

"So" he started " I said the last chapters are good, but there's something missing" he said, removing his…what?! When did he put on glasses? Anyway, removing his glasses.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound calm and open minded. She was not. He had barely seen the story and he talked like he knew every single detail of every character. Could he be anymore arrogant?

"Well" he said while standing up, the papers in his hands, his eyes glued to them "I think it's nice to have him save her from the rapists, even if a little predictable", yeah, predictable.

She nodded patiently. She could kill him later.

"But the question is: how did he? That's Isabella's question too. But you didn't write the answer. He does not reveal himself. I think you should write something. Give an explanation" he said, by now towering on her desk.

"Like what?" she asked "He's-"

"Edward" he corrected her.

She gritted her teeth, exhaling slowly "Edward's not a stalker or some kind of sick voyeur" she said. "So we cannot just have him say "Hey I stalked you"" she quoted with her hands.

He darkened "I know that" he sighed "but this is a book. You can do anything you want. Use your imagination. Hell this is a vampire book!"

She thought about it.

How can a person know what another person his doing?

"He had to follow her, for example" said Edward's voice.

What? Did she just say it aloud?

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"I said, he had to have followed her. It seems pretty obvious, he was there to save her."

She smiled forcedly "Ok then: he stalked her, he saved her, they fell in love. Simply, direct, concise. Perfect" she started to opened her previous file to modify it.

He hold up his hand "Stop! It's not that easy! A person would just drop it! He's a v-a-m-p-i-r-e!" he said, spelling each letter "if your answer is this then he could be a human. Make something special" he almost yelled.

She placed her hand on her chin, starting to think. Initiating her brain.

Mmmmh…

Something special…

"Super hearing?" she shoot, unsure twisting her mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" he said "That's a cliché. Have you so little imagination? C'mon Bella. You can do better".

She huffed and clenched her fists "Okay so, what about…" she thought about super speed. People liked speed.

"Please don't say it" he warned her.

She widened her eyes "What?"

"Nothing like super speed. Is as old as my grandmother". How could he have guessed? How could he have dared? Old as his granny. Uff, what a nuisance.

Her mind went spinning searching for something else when he said "Don't be like that! I'm not some kind of nuisance!" he seemed offended.

She jumped up from her chair, making it rolling behind her.

"What are you? A mind reader?! Stop it!" she yelled, furious.

Then as they looked at each other, something clicked.

He grinned, she grinned. Oh yeah…

She returned to sitting, after pulling back the chair back to her, and said nonchalantly "Brilliant idea" and she started opening her file, words and events to write already forming in her head.

He smiled, full of himself "I know. Modestly, it's mine".

Her eyes flickered to his obnoxious- well not really- form.

"Oh is it yours now?" she asked, angry.

He looked at her innocently, as if it was obvious "Yes".

Yes. That son of a- she stopped that thought. That…creature, simply responded "yes". Just like that. Modesty must have attacked him when little and now he had to be suffering the trauma, because there was no possible reason for only a person to be so arrogant. It was just physically unthinkable.

She sighed and started her ritual to calm herself.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale you are on a beach.

Exhale there are lots of wonderful boys around you.

Inhale they are pouring you drink, half naked.

Exhaling some of them are massaging your shoulders and feet under the warm sun.

Oh yes, now it was better.

"Are you asleep?" a low chuckling came to her ears.

No, it wasn't better.

"No, I'm awake" she answered trying to visualize the beach and the boys.

"Good. C'mon author, let's write something." He encouraged her as if she was some kind of race horse. All the while sitting on the chair with his legs outstretched on he desk, his arms folded behind the nape of his neck.

She decided to ignore him, his amused smiles, his low chuckling and his pointed glares and started to work on the chapter.

She had enough rage to write in three hours two whole chapters. They were very exciting. The main character, Bella, finally knew the truth from…Edward. She thought, disgusted by the name.

She saved it all on her keys, one for her and one for the creature, just in case something happened or she lost hers.

"I'm done here" she said, picking up her coat and the matched Versace purse, a gift from Alice.

Edward didn't get up, he only smiled at her, an almost genuine smile.

"Goodbye" then he returned to some papers he had.

She furrowed her eyebrows "Aren't you leaving'" she asked.

"No, I think I'm staying just a little bit longer" he answered her.

She shrugged. His business.

"Okay, bye" and then she ran to the elevator.

She didn't forget she had to meet with Alice in…well, now.

"Taxi!" she held up her hand, and a yellow cab pulled to a stop.

She gave the driver the address and they flew into the traffic, a sea of lights, noises and smog.

Finally she made it to Alice's just only fifteen minutes of late. Well, it was almost in time.

She rang the doorbell, and a jumping Alice came opening.

"Hi, Alice" Bella said, smiling at her best friend. It seemed like she hadn't seen her from an eternity.

"Hi Bella!" she took her hand and dragged her in the house, that was unusually untidy and messy.

She arched an eyebrow, questioning her friend silently.

Alice waved it off "I had guests". Yeah, sure. And she was Cleopatra.

They kissed both on the cheeks and then Alice put on some tea. When it was finally ready, they went to sit on the sofa, hot cups in their hands.

It was Alice who started the unpleasant conversation.

"So how is it?" she asked, looking at her glass table as she set down upon it, the cup of cinnamon and orange tea.

Bella knew what "it" was. The new editor. Edward.

She sipped her vanilla tea, then started telling Alice about him.

"He's young, his name's E-" she meant to continue, but Alice had other plans.

"Wait! He? Is it a man?" she asked bewildered.

Bella looked a little shocked and perplexed "Yes. Why?"

Her friend huffed, her lower lip slightly quivering "It's no fair! I'm unemployed and you get a man to work with you!" Then she took a breath and went on. "Hold on, do you two share the same office as we did?" she seemed a little enraged.

Bella gulped, but remained calm "Yes" she simply said.

Alice's eyes were threatening to pop out the sockets, and Bella could swear she saw smoke coming out her nostrils. She gripped her cup tighter, to protect it and moving slightly toward the door.

"Wonderful! You get a hot man in your office. Available. At your services while I-" she was starting to scare Bella. She had to stop her.

"Alice! Please calm down. Yes, he's good looking, you could say. But he's a jerk. And I really don't think he'll ever be at my service. And even if he was I would refuse him. God, I hate him!" she hoped her friend would believe her. When Alice decided something, there was very little that could make her change.

"Ok, go on".

Bella then began to tell her about the arrogant man she had to work with.

"And he didn't even read my draft!" she exclaimed disdained.

"Well, from what you've said to me, he's really a son of a… you know" Alice, sometimes she was so well mannered, but others she was …rather interesting. "But, he is your editor, he has the power. Your story doesn't depend on you, but from him as well. So you have two options: one, go to Mr. Gridge, protest and ask to have another editor; two, you have to bear him, swallow all his petty comments and remarks and go on till the book is finished. Remember: it's all about the book, that's your priority, you worked too much to let a insignificant man ruin it." Her friend said the last part firm and sternly, while putting her cup on the table.

Bella placed her hands on her knees, and sighed "Yes, I think I'll do that. I have put too much for effort into this book to let it be ruined" she then smiled at her friend, having noticed the late hour, "I think it's time for me to go Alice. Tonight there's Desperate Housewives, and I can't wait to see what Lynette is going to do to that dancer what's her name, and if Gabrielle and Carlos will finally divorce" she said, laughing at her own silly fixations.

"Ok, bye Bella. But we'll go out Friday" Alice announced.

"Sure" Bella confirmed while grabbing her clothes and approaching the door, Alice in her tow. Then she turned around "Oh my God, what an thoughtless friend I am! Here's let me help you with the cups", she then started to grab them, while her purse fell perpetually off her shoulder.

Alice laughed "There's no problem. I'll do them" she tried to move her friend.

Bella made a perplexed face "Sure? You don't do anything if I'm not with you, usually. Sure you don't want my help, or at least my supervision? These cups could stay here for a long time, you might need them in the future" she said, face serious, but trace of amusing in her eyes.

"Actually, I'll have to wash them, I'll need them in the near future. I have guests" she said, proudly.

Bella arched and eyebrow, she seemed to be doing that a lot that day. "Really? Who is he?" she asked, curious and a little hurt her friend wasn't saying anything to her.

Alice waved her hand, as if it was nothing "Oh, someone I met yesterday, after our meeting" she said, her eyes twinkling maliciously.

"The same one you met at 300?" Bella asked.

"No, another one. Better. Very hot. And expert." She said, sensually and hinting of personal experience.

"Oh my God, Alice will you ever stay with a person for more than three hours?" Bella asked, looking exasperatedly at the ceiling.

Alice smiled "Well, it was actually more than three hours…"

"Ok, stop, stop. I don't want to listen. I'm going home now, bye" she said aloud, covering her ears, running for the door. She didn't miss Alice's laugh.

She wasn't in a hurry, so she decided to walk home.

She passed in front of the publisher and looked up to see if the lights in her office were off. They were.

She shivered, the cold wind of December making itself know. She looked at her watch, it was still pretty early for DH, so she decided to stop in a McDonald's to eat a Caesar Salad. She wanted to stay light, these past month she gained four pounds.

When she got out, it was late. She would have to run, if she wanted to see the show from the start. She started to run, clumsily due to her heels. Damn pretty Jimmy Choo shoes.

Suddenly, she felt tugged, held in her spot. Her heel was trapped in the gates. Wonderful. She bent down to removed it, and after lot of effort she was able. Only one problem, when she finally freed her shoes, she lost her balance, stumbling on a person.

"Sorry" she excused herself.

"Watch where you're going, damn it" said a feminine voice, so high pitched she thought at first it was a teenager.

When she looked up she saw a very pretty girl, with long, wild red hair, trying to clean her white shirt from the milkshake Bella, supposed, caused her to throw at herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean…" she was mortified. The red haired, glared at her.

"I can pay it" Bella offered "Tell me how much. I'm so sorry" she said desolately.

"There'll be no need to" a voice said.

Her blood froze in her veins. It couldn't be. She slowly turned her head toward the figure she didn't notice earlier. A tall, lean, bronze haired man.

Edward.

Oh. God.

He smiled at her, though it was forced.

"So, how are you Bella?" he said. How was she? He asked. How was she? How was she?! She was just peachy!!!

"Fine" she said, and then hurriedly added "But I'm so sorry to have make you spit your milkshake" she said to the woman, that was still cleaning her shirt.

She looked up and her jade eyes met Bella's brown ones.

She then noticed the similarities. Maybe that woman and Edward were siblings, they were so much alike.

They looked at each other, Edward slightly uneasy.

"Sorry, how rude of me. Now that we'll be working together you'll meet her again surely." He said, almost to himself. "Bella this is my girlfriend, Victoria".

* * *

**AN: you didn't expect this, did you? Don't tell me you knew it, I won't believe you.**

**So, picture of the shoes on my profile.**

**"Creature" is my nick for Edward. I use it with my brother.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'd like another ten reviews for this chapter! I had made a looooong one. pleaseeeeeeeee????**

**I'd like to recommand you to read my other story, Arrivederci. It's Carlisle's and Esme's story, just so you know (some adverstisement doesn't hurt:P)**

**Till next time.**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: oK this chapter has some bad words. my beta said I stumped her. Sorry :P this chapter is 2300 words long!!!!!!!!!! i'm impressed at myself...**

**So...what to say? I know most of you were shocked and a little disgusted to see Victoria...but oh well, that just makes it more fun!**

**who read my first ff Arrivederci know my stories are slow, I know it can be unnerving sometimes, but i really don't like when they made he characters fall too soon, I want to articulate the story well.**

**ok so...**

**happy reading!**

* * *

It seemed as if someone came and erased the entire city.

It was so white.

The snow had covered every single roof of every single building. The birds were white. The cars parked in the streets were white. The window sills were white. Her own one was white. The cup she held between her hands was white.

But, luckily, the chocolate in it was not white, but a deep brown.

She dipped her little spoon in the whipped cream, taking the white spume along with the brown, dense poison underneath it. It tasted sweet, sugary, fresh and cold together, black and white mixed. Sweetness. Sugar, upon sugar.

And calories upon calories, she thought sadly.

Bella was sitting on her sofa in front of her window, calmly drinking her hot chocolate.

Calories will make her fat, full of cellulite, a ball of lard. And no one would ever want her. And she will die old, wrinkled, bitter and alone.

That day had been a good day at work. Edward had been strangely happy. Maybe because, sure enough, his girlfriend had spent the night with him. Oh well, if he was always like that after spending the night with her, she should live with him. Bella could work more relaxed. But, even though he had almost, almost being the key word, been kind to her (of course he was still so damn arrogant), she was so damn jealous of him.

He had someone. A girl which he could spend the night with, to hold and kiss, someone who was there for him if he was sad, or angry. Someone he could share happy moments with.

That made her reflect, especially when, around five, his cell phone rang.

Flashback

"A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck…"

Bella was reading the third chapter of her book. Edward was reading the draft. He told her to review everything again, to see if the plot was strong, the writing style was fluent, the parts were ok, the names were correct…bla bla bla.

It was just when she was starting to read the interesting part of the chapter, the point where he saves her, when she heard a phone ringing. And it wasn't hers.

She lifted her gaze to see Edward's surprised one.

He hastily patted his pockets and took out a silver mobile phone. He looked at the display and answered.

"Hello?" he answered warily.

He stayed silent for a minute, listening to what the other party was saying.

"Sure. I'll come pick you up right now. Give me two minutes" he answered seriously.

Another pause.

"Ok, bye honey" and then he hung up.

End flashback.

Honey. How much time had passed since a man called her like that.

Too much.

She swallowed the remains of her drink and decided she had to go out. That night. With Alice.

So, she pick her cell and dialled her number.

One ring, two rings, three rin-

"Hello?" panted Alice.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Bella asked, it seemed as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Yes, I'm fine. What do you need?" she asked, still out of breath.

"Well I called you because I wanted to ask you-" but then she heard a deep, masculine voice on the other line, and understood why Alice was so worn out.

"Ask me?" she prompted.

"Ask you" she thought of some plausible excuse "If I left my scarf there! I can't find it anywhere". Yesterday she didn't even have a scarf.

"No, I didn't see it here" her friend cut.

"oh, ok bye" and then she hung up, without even waiting for a response.

She knew who she had to call.

A woman she didn't exactly love, but with who she could find a man.

The only problem was: often these men wants her instead of Bella.

But she was desperate.

She dialled the dreaded number.

The woman pick up at the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rosalie, it's me Bella" she said, a little nervously.

Then there was a pause. She was probably trying to remember who she was.

"Bella? Bella! How are you?" she asked, brightly.

She was taken aback for a minute. Bright? Rosalie Hale? Oh god, the snow had bad effects on her.

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Fine. Listen are you doing anything today?" she asked.

Was she asking her what she thought she was asking?

"Um, no. why?" she tried to seem nonchalant.

"Since my shopping partner forfeit me, I was thinking if maybe you could accompany me" she said, calm.

Bella valued her options and possibilities.

Rosalie was beautiful and wanted to go shopping, that meant comfortable clothes.

Bella was average and wanted to attract men, and that meant sexy clothes.

The idea of a afternoon walking in heels pained her infinitely, but she had to.

"Sure!" she said, faking extreme happiness.

She prepared carefully: nice dragonfly earrings from Tiffany, then she managed to fit in her Diesel jeans, they were from two years ago, but they were just too cute to be simply thrown away. She then put on her boots and her top, a Givenchy top, a delicate shade with straps on the shoulders. She decided it was best not to pick a bag, if she had to do some shopping, it would have been better to be as free as possible.

She put mascara, some blush, a Dior lipstick and tied her hair in a ponytail.

She grabbed her coat and then walked out her apartment.

"Hello Rosalie" she said to Rosalie's back when she arrived at the place for the encounter.

The blonde turned around and Bella felt like crying. Apparently, Rosalie didn't think it was better be comfortable when shopping, but thought it was the perfect time to show her wonderful body.

Great.

"Oh here you are Bella. So are we going?" she said, eagerly but composed at the same time.

"Sure" Bella muttered.

They spent the next two hours going through shops, boutiques and malls. Rosalie was searching for Christmas gift, that was approaching.

"So, Bella, what have you bought for Christmas?" she asked, while they were at Prada.

She shrugged "Oh, nothing much. A pink webcam for Alice, a scarf for my mother, a shirt for my father and a new toy for my brother" she said.

Rosalie's brows furrowed "A new Toy? Isn't your brother a little too old for toys?"

Bella smiled "It's my nicknames for guitars. He broke the last one and I bought him a new one. They're his toys".

"Oh" the blonde said, lifting sarcastically her brows. Men.

And so, after a few more shops, while they were walking, more like freezing, on the sidewalk, Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open, staring at the window of a Versace shop.

"What's it Rosalie?" Bella asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

She seemed to snap out of her trance "Bella" she proclaimed "We have to go into this shop" and with that she dragged the girl with her.

The place was white, as if it too was covered in snow. In a corner of the enormous room was a big tree, decorated in blue and silver balls and garland. The rest of the shop was also white, with the shelves and hangers attached to the walls.

A young man, dressed in black, came to them. "Good morning, how can I help you?" he asked, smiling.

"I would like to see that shirt" Rosalie said, indicating a Bordeaux shirt on the shelves. So that was what had caught her eye before. Bella wondered how she could have managed to see it.

"Sure Miss" he said and then went to pick the shirt.

"Perfect" Rosalie said, after a close examination. She took her hand to her chin, not touching it though.

"Do you have an XL?" She asked.

"Who's this for Rosalie?" Bella asked.

Rosalie thanked the clerk and paid the expensive shirt. "Well, I met this guy and I like him a lot. I have to thank him for the gifts he gave me" she said, maliciously. Bella knew from that gleam in her eyes that that guy didn't gave her objects.

"He gave me himself", yep definitely no objects.

Rosalie sighed "He gave me his heart" she said with dreamy eyes. Sure, Bella thought, his heart. Hmpf.

"You know Bella, I used to be so cynic and cold, always closed in myself, behind my walls. But now I understand that it's not useful, if you don't open up you'll never find something that makes you happy, really and truly happy" she announced. Yeah, right. The same thing Bella repeated to her for the past three years, and only now she had discovered hot water.

So, she simply nodded.

"So Bella, want to do something tonight? We could go clubbing, maybe we'll catch some good guys" she winked.

"Weren't you all in love just thirty second ago?" Bella asked, perplexed.

"I am. I was talking about you" she explained.

Bella raised her eyebrows "Why? I don't need a man" she lied. She couldn't admit she needed a man like air. Not in front of Rosalie Hale.

"Silly Bella, sure you need a man. Do you want to spend New Year's eve all alone, at my party, with no one by your side there, and at your house" Oh god, Rosalie was a little one track mind.

"Mmmh, I don't know if I'll go anywhere" Bella responded hesitatingly.

Rosalie widened her eyes in horror "What? Sure you'll do. You're invited to my party" she said aloud.

"But, maybe I have plans with Alice…" well, it wasn't really like that, Alice now had a man, or so it seemed, but she couldn't cut her out.

"She's invited too. She can bring whoever she wants".

Bella was a little offended at that point. Why she thought for sure Alice had someone to bring along, while it was obvious Bella was alone like a dog???

"C'mon let's go home get ready, we'll met at the Blue Owl. Do you know where is it?" she asked her, when her cab arrived.

"No"

" 196 Second Avenue , you know, from the Union Square, you go straight to the East River. It's at the corner of the second turn, you can't miss it." She explained, gesturing.

"Ok, see you" Bella said and began walking up the stairs while getting out her keys.

"Bella" Rosalie shouted.

"Yes?"

"We'll find you a man" and, winking, she went into the traffic of New York, before Bella had the chance to shout "What makes you think I don't have a man already?".

So she opened the door and started getting ready.

"196 Second Avenue" she said to the Russian driver and beginning to smooth her dress with her hands. It was pretty simple, dark green, made with silk and viscose, a little lace in the middle of the back. Something to impress but without giving the wrong idea. She put on some green décolleté and a green purse with some glitters.

"We're here ma'am" said the driver with his thick accent.

"Thanks" she said and paid him.

When she exited the cab she started to panic. There was no club there. She confirmed the address, it was the right one.

She waited, hoping Rosalie had yet to arrive and covering her fear and awkwardness with a desire to wait for her.

Unfortunately, or Rosalie was really late, or she was already inside. The problem was Bella didn't know where inside was.

After a while of hugging her coat for dear life she started to leave, but then, she saw some people descending a staircase she hadn't seen. She heard music.

She followed them inconspicuously until she arrived in front of a huge Blue Owl.

She smirked. She had done it.

She entered the room and instantly spotted Rosalie. Maybe because she threw herself at her.

"Bella!" she shouted over the music "Here you are! So do you like it there?" she asked.

Bella looked around. The old styled chairs, the colored lights, the calming but exciting atmosphere.

"I like this place" she said. Only then she noticed a person standing next to Rosalie.

And only then Rosalie introduced them.

"Oh, how rude I am!" she exclaimed, tapping her forehead. "Bella, this is a friend of mine. He's French. He's name's-"

"Hey, gorgeous! I want to marry you!" a drunk guy screamed right in Bella's ear, while being dragged out by some guards. She turned to yell her response to him "Not even if you were the last man on earth, you cock-less loser. "

When she turned back to hear that man's name, she saw nothing. Or rather, no Rosalie and Man. After two seconds of scanning the room she caught them sitting at the bar with another man.

Rosalie smiled at her widely "Here you are Bella" ok, so maybe that guy wasn't the only drunken in that club.

She indicated the Man "Ok…so…you already know him. I want to introduce you his friend, he's from England." She said. If she had told her his name it would have been better, but it was ok.

No. how could she be so drunk already? It was only eleven!

The guy held out his hand. Bella take this opportunity to examine him.

Hair: light brown, quite long, clean, straight.

Height: taller than Rosalie, and that was enough.

Weigh: lean, but muscular.

Face: straight little nose, large at the base, brown eyes a little space out between them, long eyelashes, quite full lips.

Result: good, very good, Bella thought smirking.

She shook his hand "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you" she smiled endearingly.

"Hi" the man said with his voice, smiling mischievously. Bella was a little saddened to see it was not very deep. "I'm James".

* * *

**AN: ok this was the idea I had since when I decided to make Vic Edward's girlfriend, but a reviewer suggest it too. i thought it was pretty obvious but only one guessed my intentions (very good Asainwannabe13131!)**

**Oh and for my anonymous reviewers: IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A REPLY YOU HAVE TO WRITE YOUR E-MAIL!.**

**i wanted to reply to the ones who had questions, but i couldn't.**

**Pics are on my profile.**

**baci**

**Marta**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: i'm really unforgivable. i have no excuse for make you all waiting so long. i'm really really really really really sorry.**

**this chapter is pretty boring. i wanted to write more, but i wanted to post something for you, next chapter should come out sooner.**

**thanks for all my reviewers and my beta Liz.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Oh my God.

That were the first words that crossed Bella's mind the next morning. She found herself on the couch, half of her body on the floor.

She felt like shit, and she had the sensation she didn't look any better.

She tried to make some order in her mind.

Why was she sprawled on the sofa? How did she get home? What had she…

Then she remembered, with a smile on her face, the previous night.

Flashback

"Hello James. How are you doing?" Bella asked in a seductive voice, her eyes slightly closed, looking more oval.

He smiled "Good, you?" he asked.

And so their night began, between a question and a drink, they talked all night, knowing more and more about each other. She found out some interesting things. James was an architect, he work mostly in yards, he loved New York, just like her, and lived by himself in his own apartment. Impressive.

She knew other trivial things, like what was his favourite colour: grey, what was his favourite type of music: commercial, what was his favourite city: Berlin.

And then the most important question of all: if he was attached, as in, in a relationship.

And, the best thing was, he wasn't. Free as a butterfly. Just like her.

"So want to be free together?" he asked, at the end of the evening, leaning toward her, after too many Cuba Libres .She smiled, well it was a good start "Sure".

From then her memories were hazy. She remembered make out with James, who was a good kisser, by the way, and then leaving with him in a taxi. The rest was a big black hole.

Not a thing.

Wait, maybe she vaguely remembered inviting him to come at her place, them in the kitchen, kissing on the counter…then black.

Oh god, please tell me we didn't…she thought. It would have been so embarrassing and inconvenient. She didn't want a one night stand, but a relationship.

But she couldn't tell him, she would scare him away. Why men always think women always want marriage? A relationship is a thing, it doesn't imply marriage or family.

Life was so complicated.

But of one thing, among the confusion she had in her head, was sure: she didn't slept with him, for she had all her clothes on.

At least she had that.

She tried to get up, supporting her hurting head and going in the kitchen. She started to prepare a Virgin Mary. She mixed a stalk of celery, a bit of horseradish some black pepper, then Tabasco , half spoon of Worcester sauce and thrown everything in tomato juice.

It sounded disgusting, she knew, Alice also said so but it was spectacular, a miracle for hangover.

She drank the…thing.

Bleah.

She watched the clock on the kitchen wall. Eight thirty, fabulous, now Edward would be angry and make a fuss about her being late and all…

Well, she could always call in sick. Yes, that was she'll do.

She dialed the numbers "Hello?" a French voice said. Christine. Bleah.

"Hello Christine, is Bella. I've called to say today I'm not going to work, I don't feel very well" she said, while laying down on her back. She knew when did that, the voice seemed different and so it was easier to be believed.

"Oh, sure" the secretary responded bored. She could almost see her filing her nails.

"Thanks, bye" and then she hung up, not caring to hear her goodbye.

She sighed. She could stay home and get better. She could eat ice cream and watch television and throw up all day. Yay.

And she did so until half past ten, when the doorbell started ringing furiously.

She stopped her recorded episode of Sex and The City and regrettably run to answer the door.

It was the episode where Carrie goes out with Petrovsky for the first time! Whoever it was had better be someone important and be there for something important!

She opened hastily the door and saw… Edward.

"Oh hi Edward" she said calmly.

He, on the other hand, was fuming, glaring at her, his green eyes were now slits.

She thought about this behaviour until something occurred her.

Hell Edward was there! Fuming!

Point number one: why was he there?

Point number two: why was he fuming?

"Hmmm Edward! What a surprise" yeah… "Um, do you want to come in?" she asked, indicating her house. It was meant as a rhetorical question, but he just stepped inside, pushing past her.

He didn't even say a word to her! And was in her house!

She closed the door, he was in the middle of the living room, his back to her.

"So…want something to drink?" she asked awkwardly.

He turned to her, startling her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her, in a low hiss.

She was taken aback by the question, but answered anyway "Well, I was thinking that I really like Petrovsky, but he's much too sloppy for me, I prefer Mr. Big, you know, he's so mysterious-"

"I don't want to know about a stupid show" he snapped "I want to know why-"

"Hey, hey, hey slow down honey" she said, signaling him to alt with her hands " Sex and the City is not a stupid show! It is the Biblical! Don't you dare insulting him in my house!" she practically screamed. No one insulted her baby.

"God! Could you say a worse heresy?" she asked, rhetorically, of course.

He blinked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but after catching the evil glare of the girl, thought better of it.

"Anyway" he said, sighing and running and hand through his hair "I was asking, before you freaked out, what the hell were you thinking when today you called in sick!" he said, again angry.

"I was thinking I didn't feel well and preferred stay home" she answered calmly. Could he be more absurd?

"Do you have any idea how much work you have to do?" he asked, stepping toward her "You'll have so much work you won't have time to eat, to sleep, to watch television or go out with your friends" he took another step "The only thing you'll be doing from now on will be typing, typing, typing and" he gestured her to continue the predictable list.

"Typing?" she said, unsure, hoping for a no.

"Yes" no such luck.

"Listen Edward. I know I have lot of work to do, but I'm tired and sick. Really I don't feel well, so if you please go away I would really appreciate it" she said tiredly.

He looked around when his gaze rested on her laptop "You write the chapters on it right?" asked.

She wanted so bad to say no, but she knew he knew. "Yes"

He took it and switched it on "Then, let's write".

* * *

**An: i love Sex and the City, it's wonderful, i have all the series and i can't wait for the film. Cuba Libre is a drink with rum and coke and lime if you want it. it's good.**

**please review, even if by now you probably want to yell at me!**

**baci**

**Marta**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the wait, really sorry. yell at me if you want, i deserve it. It's been a hell of a month, three people i knew (one of them the father of a classmate of mine) died, and no in a good, pacif, painless way. and then there was school, three test in three days and a test a week. I'm really tired and depressed, but finally I've done this chapter and i had to post it! i personally am not sure about it, since i wrote it in differents moments i don't know if every passage makes sense...My beta Liz ( love you, you're the best) likes it, but, you know, she's partial...**

**I put a poll on my profile!!!!!!!**

**Note:Charlotte refers at Charlotte Bronte, while William refers and the one and only Shakespeare.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"What?" Bella yelled at the guy who was sitting on her couch, with her laptop on his lap, smiling arrogantly at her.

"I said, let's write" he responded calmly, trying to open her files.

She made a face. He wasn't serious, was he? No, this was a joke, a bad one, but a joke, it had to be.

She ran to the sofa, trying to regain possession of her beloved laptop. He held it above his head, out of her reach, even if she was standing and he was sitting.

"Bella, you have to write. You don't understand, you have to work, or this book will never see the light of a book shop!" he said sternly at her.

"But I'm tired!" she whined, stomping her feet "And I don't feel well!"

"I don't care" he said, looking at the computer screen. Oh thanks so much, Bella thought.

"So, what do you want me to write? It's not like I'm a robot you can just order around!" she said, waving her hands in the air.

He didn't take his eyes off the screen "Silence" he said, his tone full of authority.

"Do you really think you can just si-" Bella started to say, but was once again interrupted.

"Sit" he said, louder, glaring at her.

She sat.

"So" he spoke " what will we write today?"

"Well, we'll" she stopped herself, realizing what he just said and arched an eyebrow "We? Excuse me but I'm the writer. You won't write anything." She said peremptorily.

" You'll need my help at least, since you are supposedly sick" he chanted.

Bella's brows furrowed "Supposedly? I am sick!" she whined again, falling in the soft cushions of the sofa.

He lift an eyebrow "See? You need my help" he then grabbed an hold of the laptop "Let's write".

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" she exclaimed for the millionth time that afternoon. Wow, it was already afternoon.

"What? What's the problem now Charlotte?!" he yelled at her.

"Well, dear William, if you would stop trying to ruin my-"

"Ruin? Ruin? I'm the one ruining the story? I think it's the other way around!" he huffed, throwing aside the laptop, to stand where Bella was, in the middle of the kitchen, holding in her hand the mocha, ready to prepare the fifth cup of coffee.

"Oh, so I'm the one ruining the story? I worked hard on this, this is my life!" she yelled at Edward, who had his head in his hands, his gaze unfocused but tired at the same time.

"Edward? Are you even listening to me?" she asked, irritated.

"Why?" he mumbled quietly.

She, who was putting the coffee in the mocha, turned at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"Why?" he repeated "Why do you want them to fall in love? Why not let them be friends?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She was genuinely confused "Well, because, that's the way it is. They couldn't be friends, they are lovers. What other way could it be?" she asked rhetorically, laughing slightly at the absurdity of the idea.

He lifted his forearms so that his weight was on his elbows "Well, they could be friends, ignoring their passion and go on like that. It would be so much simpler, for the both of them, especially for him".

She sat, waiting for the coffee to be ready "Ok, two things: they couldn't be friends, it just can't be. Ignoring their feeling would be like ignoring an elephant in the living room. Impossible. And then, why would be simpler for him? Do you think for her it's just a joke, a game of some sort? Do you think she wouldn't be utterly miserable without him? She's just as involved as him, if not more" she finished, a bit angry he could offend her character in such way.

But he, surprisingly, chuckled "You're so naïve Bella. You have a lot to learn" he said, an hint of sadness in his voice.

Bella looked at him closer, she examined his bronzed hair, his green eyes, his full lips, his straight nose, his angular jaw, his tonic arms, his tall figure and, for the first time, she saw him differently.

"How old are you?" she asked, the words leaving her mouth before she had he chance to stop them.

He looked dup at her, his eyes resuming their usual aliveness "Mh? Oh, I'm thirty one. Why?" he looked at her curiously.

Maybe it was the handle of the mocha too hot, maybe it was that her hands were sweaty, but the only thing Bella knew was that she poured some hot coffee on her blue t-shirt. And it hurt.

"Ahi!" she yelped when the coffee reached her tee, damping her completely.

He got up immediately to help her with the mocha.

"Shit!" she cursed, while he grabbed the incriminating object and put it in the sink "This was one of my favorite shirts!"

He started to dry the furniture and her shirt, drying what he could "C'mon it's only a shirt, you'll buy another one" he said.

"Sure, Dad" she spat.

He glared at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"You're old" she said, looking down at him.

He chuckled "Thanks"

She shook her head "No, I mean, you're older than I thought. Sure, you seem very mature, but I thought you were twenty eight or something, not thirty one!" she waved her hands dramatically.

"Well, how old are you?" he asked, in return.

"Twenty five" she said proudly.

He looked up at her with awe "And you can afford a place like this, a job like yours when you've barely finished your studies?"

She looked away from his gaze, ashamed by the answer of his question "Yes" she opted to respond, hoping he wouldn't press for more, praying he wouldn't.

"How?" well, as usual, prayers appeared to be useless. Thanks non- existent-or-really-deaf-God!

She sighed, knowing that from now on he'll look at her with even more irritation "My father"

"Your father…" he prompted to continue, moving his hands in a circular movement.

"My father is rich, very rich, he owns an insurance company. He pays everything, from bills to clothes. Nothing's mine here" she gestured to her spacious apartment. Wonderful, she thought, now he'll think I'm some daddy's girl that only thinks about her nails and the latest fashion. Well, I care for fashion, fashion is important! But that's beside the point… now he'll think I'm incompetent like that little slut Paris Hilton and will spread the word I'm a trust fund "Princess". Everyone will think I'm untalented and nobody will read my book, what I'm saying! Nobody will publish my book! So I'll return to my dad and I'll be forced by need to marry some short, fat, bald, man with glasses and bad breath!!!

The poor girl was hyperventilating and on the verge of having a cardiac arrest when Edward shook her, bringing her back to reality.

"Bella!" he shouted.

She blinked, focusing the worried green eyes that were staring right into hers "What?... Yes, I'm here, I'm here, don't worry" she tried to reassure him she was ok.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked her "You seem a little…shaken."

She nodded repeatedly.

"So, you were saying your father is rich. Lucky you" he said, smiling slightly.

She then got defensive "Yes, but it's not my fault. He's rich and I'm rich, don't think I'm some kind of stupid girl like the one you see on TV, because I'm not like that".

He laughed "I don't have a doubt. Anyway I think your lucky and it's only good if you use them for have comforts or a best life. You can and you do. If I'd had the money I certainly wouldn't have worked like a donkey like I did" he said, still smiling, for he first time, not in an arrogant or patronizing way.

She was, in truth, a little stunned. She expected worse.

"Oh" she blinked stupidly.

"Let's continue to write or we'll never see this book on the shelves" he exclaimed.

"So where we were?" she asked, plopping on the sofa beside him.

He reread the last line they wrote "Mh, so Edward is in the camp with her and is about to declare- stupid boy-to her " he said.

"I don't like it" she announced.

He smiled "Told you it was unrealistic and idiotic to make them fall in love, but did you listen to me, no-"he started.

"No!" she said quite aloud "I mean" she glared at him "I do not like the camp thing…they should be in a more romantic place. I mean, after all this sexual tension and the danger and the sweet talk they proclaim their love in…a camp?" she explained "It's rather depressing".

He huffed "So what do you suggest?"

She thought about it. A parking lot? No. A pub? No, they have already done the restaurant scene. Her house? No, so no exciting. His house? Yeah, it could be…but then she would have to meet the family and that would ruin the atmosphere. No, no, no. Somewhere private, but open, not saddening like a camp, but joyous and romantic…

"A meadow!" she yelled, almost jumping up and down on the couch.

He watched her, his face a mix of amusement and confusion "A meadow?"

"A meadow" she nodded, smiling widely, so widely her cheeks almost hurt.

"Ok, then let it be a meadow" he sighed and resume writing. But the inspiration wouldn't come.

She couldn't find the right words, the good descriptions, the right explanations. Long story short, she couldn't write the chapter the way she wanted it to be written.

"No, no, no. I don't like it, it's just no right!" she said for the fifth time, after writing another piece, for the seventh time in two hours.

Edward sighed exasperatedly "God, just tell me what you want to write already! C'mon my girl, some fantasy! Make those two neurons work for once!" he yelled.

She glared at him and throw him a slap on the arm "Ouch! What the hell!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"There you go genius!" she said, venomously with her infamous glare that made Cory Sellen ran away in ninth grade, "If you have so awesome neurons, then why you are the editor and not a multi award winning writer?!"

He looked at her, blinking. Ah, ah he was unable to respond to that, what a genius she was! The Queen of cruelty! Mwahahahaha!

"Ok, sorry Bella. It was rude for me to say so to you" he paused and something shone in his eyes "I was wrong, we know you don't have two neurons" he was starting to put on the table the laptop "But…only one!" and the he jumped and started running away from her, who was livid staring widely at him, her nostrils flared and her face red.

"What!" she yelled so loud probably even her aunt Daisy in France heard her.

They started running around the house, playing a strange hide and seek, where you couldn't exactly understand who was the seeker and who the hider. They yelped, squealed and touched each other, running, escaping and imprisoning the other. Always laughing, always happy.

But, sadly, they weren't the vampire of Bella's book, but mere humans, so they eventually had to stop.

And now they were panting on her sofa.

"Oh Gosh" she said, giggling slightly.

He smiled a tired but wonderful smile "Yeah"

They stared at each other for a minute intensely and Bella wondered who was the man behind those green eyes and those arrogant manners. The same man who laughed with her the entire afternoon.

Ring.

Sadly, a cell rang, breaking the moment.

They looked around, searching for a phone they both know where it was, in Edward's pockets.

"Hello?" he answered.

She heard an high pitched voice saying something, but it was a vague buzz to her ears.

He looked at her "Sure, honey. I'm coming". He hung up.

"Sorry" he apologized lifting his shoulders "It was Victoria, I had to come pick her up from work"

She smiled understandingly "I guess we haven't notice how late it was already".

"Yes" was the only response she got.

They both stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door. She opened it for him and they exchanged goodbyes "So, see you tomorrow" he said.

"Yes"

When he was about to get in the lift she called him "Edward" he turned "Mh?", "Thanks" she said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

She smiled "For making me feel better" .

Just as the lift's doors were closing he replied "No problem". And then he was out of her sight.

She closed the door and looked around the empty living room. Now it was very dark.

She took her laptop and resumed writing, but it was difficult, her hands hadn't typed the entire day. Strangely as it may sound, she was missing Edward.

She shook her head, sighed and looked at the screen, challenging him "Here goes nothing".

And she started typing.

* * *

**An: yeah guys, Edward is older than Bella. sry but it didn't seem realistic to me that a twenty-two man could be so eager to committ and steady relationship. Guys at that age just want to have fun (and it's ok that way). So, my Edward is arrogant and childish, but has an autority and charme that could only have a more mature and old person. In then end, there's only six years.**

**Thanks to Liz!**

**I put a poll on my profile, go vote!**

**Reviews please!**

**baci**

**Marta**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: it's a long one for my dearest reader. sorry ti took so long, if you read Arrivederci too, you know what happened. oh well, people died, i fainted, school is a hell...bla bla bla.**

**ok this chapter is cute, i think, the next we'll see the date...but it doesn't involve who you think (or hope) it does.**

**Margherita pizza is the Italin one: cheese, tomato and basilic. Don't argue about food with me, i'll show no mercy. you're all warned. For who still don't know: i'm Italian. ihih:P**

**I know James Lafferty is an actor, a wonderful one. Oh how much is he hot?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The song of Bella's Ringtone is Leona Lewis: Bleeding Love. just adore it.**

**I would aprreciate it very much if people who put this story on alert would review...thanks:D**

**I put a poll on my profile: go vote!**

**ok, now this super long author's note is done, you can go on read the chap.**

**baci**

**Marta**

* * *

A bit more of blush, here. Perfect. No, maybe it's too much. But then it would seem… no, no, definitely more blush. Just a bit. A little bit. What about lipstick? Lip-gloss or lipstick? Oh god, what to chose? Blue eye shadow or white one? Maybe neither, just a bit of kohl black pencil or is liquid eyeliner better?

Those were the thoughts that swam through Bella Swan's mind, while she looked at her reflection in the mirror, preparing for her date.

Yes, you heard right. Bella Swan, after months of loneliness, tons of ice cream and depression, finally had a date! A real one! With a man she actually liked, and that liked her, and that wasn't a geek with acne or a boring pompous macho jerk. He was normal, confident and pretty good looking, not boring and of an appropriate age.

She smiled to herself, yes, she had made the right choice accepting his invitation.

_Flashback_

"What was all that for"

"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out"

"Oh" he contemplated that. "Why?". As if he couldn't know Charlie's mind much more clearly than I could guess.

"App…"

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on-_

"Hello?" she answered the phone, not knowing the number that showed on the screen, interrupting her typing process.

She heard a deaf sound on the other line and then a soft, masculine voice spoke "Hello?"  
She was already irritated. Why do you call a person and then ask hello? You called! You should know! "Hello" she repeated.

"Oh, hi Bella, it's me, James. Do you remember me, that stupid guy you met some days ago?" he asked, Bella could hear the smile in his voice. Of course she remembered, she had been waiting for that call since she left the club that night.

"James?" she pretend not to remember who he was "Oh yes, I remember." She faked enthusiasm, well, she faked to be not as enthusiast as she really was "How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine thanks. You?" he asked back.  
She snuggled comfortably in the couch, putting aside her laptop "Quite fine, thank you."

"So…" he started slowly "I was wondering if you would like to go dinner with me, one of these nights. If you want to obviously, don't worry I won't be offended if you don't accept, even if my ego would be bruised and my analyst would be desperate to hear me talk endlessly about it." He chuckled.

She trailed off, as if she was valuating the situation "Hmmm, I don't know…" she said, her hand on her chin, rubbing it. Her smile was wide.

He sighed and started to play her game "Oh well, no problem. I'm sorry though. Really Bella, I'm not asking this for me" he said with an indignant tone, as if he was really offended by her probable assumptions "But for my analyst" and then he added " and my bank account" he chuckled.

She laughed too "Oh well, now I wouldn't want for you analyst or you bank account to be upset because of me, would I ?" she asked, rhetorically.

"No, definitely not" he said.

She huffed "Ok, I'll go dinner with you, but only for the analyst!" she said.

"Of course, I thank you for him"

"Tell him he's very welcome".

"Will do" he chuckled again.

And so they talked some more, agreeing about the place and the time.

_End flashback._

And here Bella was, preparing herself to go dinner with James.  
It was a cool Thursday night and she decided to wear a simple black dress with thin straps and black décolleté, her hair up, neat and shiny.  
And then the entry phone buzzed, signaling to her that James had arrived.

"Coming" she responded, she picked up her purse and closed the door, then she pushed the button of the elevator. While waiting for it to arrive at her floor, she thought back at the discussion she and Edward had that afternoon at work.

_Flashback_

"We need a motto" he said, pacing up and down in the office.

She smirked from where she was seated "Calm down! You're making me anxious".

He looked a her puzzled "I am calm" he said "It's just that: we need a motto!"

Her eyebrows knotted together "A motto? And why would we need a motto?"

He sighed as if it was elementary for her to know it "Because" he spoke slowly, spelling every syllable "The people that are going to read it will need a line that represent the book! We need that they will remember a line. The line. The one that would mean your book! Like…" he moved his hands as if he was digging, searching for something "Like A Thousand Splendid Suns!"

She looked skeptical "A Thousand Splendid Suns?"

He nodded "Yes, A Thousand Splendid Suns" he repeated.

She arched and eyebrow "If you say so…"

He, circled her desk and kneeled in front of her, surprising her "Bella, listen, I know what I'm doing. And believe me: we need a motto. Something that when said it just make think of your book, still untitled by the way. You understand right?" he asked, softly.

She was too surprised to speak properly so she whispered "Yes".

He nodded and smiled "Good" and he resumed pacing.

"Yes, but now you need to relax" she said, getting up and going to block him " Let's eat something" she proposed.

He looked at the floor, defeated "Yes, maybe you're right"

She scowled "Not maybe, I am right"  
"What do you want to order?" he asked, picking up the receiver , waiting for a number to dial.

"Mmmmm, today I want Chinese!" she exclaimed happily.

He scrunched his nose and muttered something that seemed like "American's" but Bella was sure she must had imagined it, and he dialed the number of the closest Chinese restaurant.

After finishing that call he dialed another number and ordered a pizza from one of the best Italian restaurants in New York "Da Nico's" and ordered a Margarita Pizza.

"Why didn't you order Chinese?" she asked, sincerely surprised.

He shrugged " I don't like it" he simply said.

She widened her eyes in utter disbelief "What!" she practically yelled "You don't like Chinese!" she asked again.

He looked at her as if she was a little unstable, and that was probably true, and nodded, a strange look in his eyes, looking at that mad woman in front of him.

She threw her hands in the air dramatically "How!" she said "And I repeat it: How! How can you make such a wrong to your body depriving it of such a wonderful, tasty, colorful, wondrous food!" she said.

The scary thing was: she believed the things she was saying.

He arched an eyebrow, now slightly scared "Because it's junk? Because they probably make it with dogs and cats, and because it would be an insult to the real food to call those… things food? For that?" he pretended to thought about his response "Yes, yes for that" he answered.

She shook her head in incredulity and muttered "Stupid boy".

Unfortunately for her, he heard her "Have you ever been to Italy, Bella?" he asked, leaning on his chair and crossing his legs, his eyes playful and a smug smirk on his face.

She answered immediately "No" she said with suspect.

He sighed and smiled "Then, you can't discuss food with me, because you've never eaten any".

She was outraged, her mouth fell open at his "brilliant" comeback "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen, but I've eaten more real food, as you put it, than you. And, anyway, even if I've never eaten any, I'm sure that tonight I'll savor the most exquisite food a chef has ever cooked" she finished smugly, and a bit childishly, secretly hoping he would ask about her cryptic answer and so she would have, finally, the opportunity to spill the news to someone.

Edward obviously knew what her intention was, and, just for the aim of relaxing himself, he asked the fatal question "And why is that, may I ask?".

Bella sat straighter in her chair, letting know with the body language she would talk for a long time "You know the morning you went to my house and I wasn't feeling well?" she asked.  
He nodded, so she went on "Well, the night before I went to a club with a friend of mine, Rose, and she introduced me to a French friend of hers who, right on cue, had dragged with him a friend of his! And guess who that friend was?" he remained silent, slightly bored, but Bella didn't notice "James Lafferty! The famous architect. He hummed a "mmmm" of …approval?  
Her eyes then brightened "And guess what!" she said loudly, right when a Chinese boy, short and rather ugly, knocked on the glass door, Bella's food in hand.

"Sorry, is this Bella Swan's office?" he asked, reading the name from a piece of paper.

"Yes, it is" said Edward, getting up to pay the boy and putting the food on a little table in front of them "Here's your wondrous lunch" he said sarcastically.

"Thanks, remind me to pay you back later" she added, before going on with her tale " What was I saying?" she tried to gather her thoughts and then she smiled widely "Oh yeah" and then she squealed "Guess what?" she said enthusiastically.

"What?" Edward asked.

She started to frightenly clapping her hands "He called yesterday and asked me on a date!!!!" she squealed even louder.

He smiled, unsure of what to do "Wonderful" he murmured incredulous as she put in her mouth a full Spring Roll in a very unlady-like manor.

"Yes it is" she tried to say with her full mouth "I haven't dated in ages, I need a man" she admitted.

He breathed loudly "Well, I don't needing a man is that good. A woman should never depend on a man like that, either she's in love with him or not. People, before expecting love from others, should give love to themselves. Love and respect themselves, you know?" he asked and then went on "You'll never find the right man, or have a good relationship if you don't have those basics." he then, unexpectedly, chuckled and it was really a good sound, Bella noticed "You know, a song says ' Before claiming orgasm, try to just love yourself'" she was ready to say a malicious cut, but he stopped her "And not in the way you think" he said sternly.

"I've never heard that song" she said, offended.

He smirked and said "You've ever been to Italy, you don't know what I'm talking about"

_End flashback_

Maybe he was right. Maybe she should try to use her periods of loneliness to try to understand herself better and not wasting months trying to decipher a man's attitude.  
But she needed someone to spend time with and do things with, and she wanted James.  
To hell with Edward and all his smart talk, in the end, he had a girlfriend so who was he to talk about "loving yourself"?

Finally the elevator door opened and Bella saw, outside the glass door of the entrance, a man, tall and confident, dressed in a black suite without tie and a white shirt with the first two buttons open and a smile on his face that held a promise: we'll have fun.  
And so she pressed the door's button and stepped in the cold New York's air, ready to start her date.

* * *

**AN: questions? anything unclear? just ask. you know where? in a REVIEW!**

**baci**

**Marta**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for the wait! i'm horrible, i know!**

**this chapter is mostly a filler, but it is important.**

**i'm sad i only got 7 reviews for last chapter. i would also appreciate if the one who put my story on alert would review, you know, just out of...politeness. kidding. but i would really like if they would review. i mean, why did you put this story on alert then?**

**I love Tim Burton. and i love Sweeney Todd.**

**have someone seen the movie from Hosseini book (too tired to search the name in english)? is it good? the movie i mean. my friends would like to see it, but i would rather watch Juno.**

**Vote the poll on my profile, please.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Bella, Bella

"Bella, Bella!" James hand waved in front of Bella's concentrated face. They were at the restaurant and the waiter was near their table, a notebook in hand ready to take their orders. But Bella was just staring at the menu, and she sure wasn't reading it.

After a while she finally came back "What?" she asked confused, looking around and finding the waiter's form beside her "Oh, yes, sorry, I think I spaced out." she said blushing a little and laughing to hide her embarrassment. "I think I'll have pasta with mushrooms and then a Chef Salad" she said, closing her menu.

The waiter nodded and left smiling politely.

"You didn't order anything?" she asked, confused as to why James didn't order. Please don't let him be some phobic man who is embarrassed to be seen eating, she prayed silently.

He chuckled "I already ordered, while you were off in _Bella-land_" he said mischievously.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled.

She leaned over the table, her eyebrows resting on her table, supporting her weight "So James, how do you know this lovely place?" she asked while looking around the fancy but not snob restaurant her took her to. It was a classy place, where waiters had all the same uniform and were polite and friendly, but not in a discourteous way, and where everyone talked quietly at their table, never rising his voice or doing anything out of manner.

If you weren't a very educated person, like Bella obviously was, you could have been intimidated by such respect. But not Bella. No sir, she was a cultured girl, being part of the high society for many years, and was accustomed to places were you have to act in a certain way. But, even if she was accustomed to them, she couldn't get to like them.

"Do you like it?" he asked, seeing her looking around the place.

She smiled and nodded "Yes, it's very nice here".

He whispered "I know it's a little fancy, but I didn't know your tastes so I preferred being safe" he smiled a little.

"Well, you did a wonderful job, don't worry" she answered "But, next time, you could take me somewhere like…Mc Donald's !" she said.

"You're implying there will be a next time" he noticed.

"Yes" she admitted, not trying to hide what she said.

He looked at her through his lashes, while glancing bored at the menu "And there will be?"

"Depends" she said in a low voice "If you ask me…"

The waiter arrived with fuming plates and smiling politely, he served them "Here ma'am" he said, placing her plate in front of her "And here, sir" and then he graciously walked away.

"So what are you working on at this moment, James?" she asked him, while finishing her pasta. It tasted delicious, the mushrooms were intense and aromatic, cooked perfectly with the pasta and the cream. Umm…

He leaned in the chair, sitting more comfortably "I'm working on a mansion at the moment. It'll be in a cold place, near Canada. I'm designing the interior and the exterior " he said softly with his charming voice.

She put the forks down, listening to him intently.

Truth was: she didn't know what to say, and, with a man, the best way to make them talk for a long period of time without the paranoid question 'Is he bored?' is making him talk about his work. The only thing he love more than himself and his car slash bike.

He told her about his work, about his projects, his dreams and ambitions. What he like the most, and what he liked the less, what he enjoyed planning and the parts he absolutely despised.

She had to admit it. It was interesting.

"Let's talk about you Bella, what do you do?" he asked her, while taking a bite of his chocolate cake. Her dessert hasn't arrived yet and she was slightly pissed. She loved desserts.

"Well" she started smiling to hide the embarrassment "I majored in English at college-"

"Where did you go?" he asked her, curios.

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless, she didn't like to say where she went. It often made people uncomfortable "Yale".

His mouth formed a "oh" "Wow, that's impressive".

She shrugged "Yeah, I guess so. So, I graduated and then I started with little things, little articles and now, I'm writing a book" she concluded.

"And what is your book about?" he asked, his cake finished, while her dessert was arriving only then.

"Sorry for the wait ma'am" the waiter said apologetically while placing the plate in front of her.

She smiled hugely at the wonderful sight and took a bite. Mmmmmm, delicious.

"So?" he prompted.

"Mh? Oh yes, sorry. Well my book is about vampires" she said shortly.

He arched an eyebrow while gesturing to take his wallet "Really? I think is very interesting. Is it something along the lines of Anne Rice, or is it something different?" he asked, genuinely intrigued by her.

"Something different. Is a romance between a vampire and a human girl, you know, same old, same old. There's lot of mystery, romance and a some drama. At least, that's what I've projected" she responded, sighing and placing her spoon down.

"Already done?" he asked, surprised.

She lowered her head "Yes, it was very good" she mumbled.

He chuckled "I noticed" , he then paid, much to Bella's pleasure, and they walked out to the New York cold streets.

They talked all night about trivial things, like family, hobbies, movies.

James loved noir and thriller movies, he didn't like the ones about war or history, he didn't read much, but knew all the major American writers. He had two younger sisters and his father died when he was twenty two, so five years before.

And now, after a pleasant evening, there they were, in front of Bella's place, she, looking nervously at her feet, he looking at her and inside the lobby.

Did she wanted to go inside? Would it be improper to ask him if he wanted a "coffee"? would it be too soon? Would he think of her as a easy woman?

After a quick reflection, she decided to play the hard-to-get card. Maybe next time there would be time for a "coffee". Tonight she would be "very tired". If you get the meaning.

"So, goodnight then James" she said, smiling at him, softly.

He smiled too, and took a step forward. "Goodnight Bella" he said in return. He wasn't going to kiss her, was he?! Oh God! Was she ready for this? It had been a long time since she kissed someone. Was she still able to do so? What if she had bad breath?

But, luckily, or unluckily, depends on which side you see the thing on, he didn't kiss her.

Instead he proposed "Would like to go see Sweeney Todd with me Tuesday?"

Her eyes widened at this question, she wasn't expecting it "How did you know I wanted to watch it?"

He laughed "Well you stared at the poster the whole time we were walking near the Lincoln Centre, and so I thought you would like to see it. Sometime. Maybe with me" he added seductively.

Target centered.

She smiled, grinning in her mind "Sure. I would love to."

"So it's settled. Tuesday at six? So, if you want, later we can go eat something, I know the perfect place" he suggested, shrugging confidently.

"Perfect" she cut, and then waved at him while entering the lobby.

"Miss Swan" John, the caretaker, bowed his head slightly, smiling paternally at her. He had white hair and white moustaches, he was not very tall and quite chubby. He was just so cute and funny.

"Johnny" she smile hand waved, calling him the nickname she used ever since she transferred to her apartment.

"Have you had a nice evening?" he asked., adjusting a little his blue and yellow hat.

She winked "Wonderful. Good night".

As the elevators doors closed, she heard him said loudly "'Night Miss Swan".

* * *

**An: i know, a filler. **

**Tell the truth now: don't you love James?**

**I saw the Mouling Rouge. it's crazy! lovely. i reccomand to read the Ibsen script (Doll house i think it's the name). It's just wonderful.**

**Please review!**

**thanks**

**baci**

**Marta**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait. i made a longer chapter for this. i hope you like it.**

**I love Tim Burton. I wanted to but the book "Sweeney Todd" but my mom laugh at me...**

**James is soooooo much like me. And i love Mc Donald's too.yummy...and deadly.**

**Bella is a bit OOC in this chapter, at a point, but i like her just like that. i think she's more human like this.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit and it goes by the name of London

"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit and it goes by the name of London!" Bella sang to herself, while heading toward the Mc Donald's after having finished watching "Sweeney Todd, the diabolic Barber of Fleet Street".

"So, did you like it?" James asked her, while walking in the streets, her arm entwined with his, smiling gently at her.

"I loved it! I didn't think it would have been so good!" she exclaimed ecstatic.

He nodded "I'm glad you liked it. I've always been a great fan of Tim Burton. His movies are so… Tim- Burtonian!" they both laughed at his neologism. "I loved the sets, they were so surreal, gothic and wonderful at the same time!" he was really enthusiastic "Do you know the set designers are Italian and candidates for the Academy Awards?" he sighed peacefully "It was really impressive, their work I mean, it was just so…" he continue extol the wonderful work the two Italian unknown people did, while Bella simply watched him in amazement. She admired his passion for his work, and everything related to it. She loved how he would walk with her and open up to her so easily, his energy and vitality for life clear in his every move. She realized she had never felt so much passion for anything.

He looked down at her, and stopped abruptly, both his talking and his walking "I'm sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I?

She shook her head "No, on the contrary. I find it really fascinating" she answered sincerely.

"What?" he asked.

"Your energy and enthusiasm" she told him. And they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, in the middle of the pavement, in front of the entrance of the shop, being stared by every single person who entered the deadly fast food restaurant.

"Well, we better get in, I thought you wanted to come here on our second date!" he said, trying to break the heavy and cheesy mood that they were creating.

After fifteen minutes spent without a table, people looking at them and their expensive coats, they finally "found" a table.

They actually didn't find it. There was a girl, who was staring sadly and alone at a salad in front of her, untouched, and it didn't seem she had any intention of changing that condition.

So, since Bella's feet were screaming and possibly even bleeding, you know, she had delicate feet, she marched toward the poor, depressed girl and …persuaded her to leave the table to them. "Excuse me, I cannot help but see that you are alone and you aren't eating. I'm sorry, but, let me give you a piece of advice: he didn't know you exist, he doesn't know you exist, and he won't know you exist." She said, with a sweet smile, and a voice as sickeningly sweet. "Not while you go around with that horrible yellow sweater on. Who gave it to you? Your granma? Oh, maybe she made it! Was she blind?" she deadpanned while the poor girl's eyes were filling with tears, her thin bottom lip quivering. " But" Bella added, triumphant because she knew victory was near "I feel merciful today, so, if you leave now" she put 50 on the table "You can go buy something at least dowdy. Ok?" she asked rhetorically.

The girl wailed, sobbed, and ran outside, without even take the money. Bella looked at her as she ran out, her way too thin body disappearing in the crowd of coats and scarves, shrugged, put the money back in her pocket, and, with a sigh of pleasure, sat at the table.

She searched through the people for James, who she had completely forgotten about and saw him in the line. His turn should have been in few minutes. In that moment, as if feeling her stare, he turned around and made eye contact with her, and she noticed, for the first time, that his eyes were a particular color, between gray and blue, and smiled, while she waved a him.

She took off her shoes discretely, under the table, making sure no one was paying attention.

She thought about that poor girl she so aggressively made leave the table and felt bad for her. She shouldn't let people let affect her this way. She should have yelled back at her, not run away crying. But Bella she couldn't bear pain, even the slightest pain, and she needed a table so much… oh well, it was not her problem, she decided. But, Bella had to admit it, she guessed it was about a boy, and that wasn't easy. She was incredibly thin, so it could have been any other problem, but no, she guessed it was a boy. She was a genius, she thought smugly. Evil, but genius.

"Here, I didn't know what you wanted, so I chose myself" James said, while sitting at the table, two trays, one empty of course, in hands.

He picked a Cesar salad, some Mc Chicken, McNuggets, a hamburger, a Chicken premier, two cokes and the fries. Obviously he thought of mayonnaise and ketchup.

She widened her eyes "Wow! You sure have a big stomach!" she said joking, placing a napkin on her lap "Where do you put it all?"

He looked at her mischievously "I burn the calories my own way".

"Really?" she asked, playing with him.

He nodded, smirking.

"When, you'll have to show me sometime" she said maliciously "It seems to work".

The night proceeded like that, talking and talking and talking. Until Bella was tired of talking.

"So, where are we going now?" she asked eager to get out of the nasty fast food. Not because it was a fast food, but because it was starting to get stuffy and smelly.

James looked at his watch "I don't know, it's…11:49 pm. Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

She smiled, like a cat that had eyed the canary "Mmm, I don't know you, but I really need some alcohol right now. I'm freezing!" she said, hoping he would catch the hidden meaning. Take the bait so to speak.

He looked at her and said "Yes, I need some too".

Caught!. Now Bella had a big, great fish on her boat, and she would be careful not to let it go.

They walked toward her apartment, that was only few blocks away. They both stayed silent, lost in thought.

Bella's mind was working in full regime. What should she wear? And when? If she went to the bathroom too soon, he would understand, and that would be so embarrassing. And it would seem as if she planned it. But, in a way, they both knew they weren't going home because they were cold… what to wear? What to wear? Why people don't write books about that, but cheesy romance novels? When she finished Twilight she would write one right away!

Black and lacy? Or red and silky? Or pink…no, pink it's too much "high scholar with her crush in the backseat of some crappy car or/and at home with his parents on the pathetic, fake, vacation"! hence, no pink. Blue? No, that was for when they had some intimacy, only then she could dare to assign activities colors. For now, she had to stick with the most liked one. She may know he liked Chicken Premier and Tim Burton, but she was ignorant about the bed area.

So, she finally settled for her new lingerie set from Intimissimi, an Italian brand she found on the Victoria's Secret website. The bra was a push up, without the stuffing, black and lacy , something sexy but classy, that made her pale skin stand out even more. The panties were almost transparent, because they were made completely of lace. Sexy but not to hazardous.

She took out her keys from pocket, she didn't take a purse, because she didn't need many things with her tonight, and it would have been too risky in a place full of God knows who. She entered the lobby, where John, oddly, didn't greet her as usual, probably because there was a stranger, and he couldn't show too much familiarity.

They came through her apartment's door quietly, perfectly at ease. James lingered a moment in the hall, unsure of where to go yet.

"Please, make yourself home" Bella said, while heading for the drinks, her coat still on.

She brought two glasses and a bottle of wine into the living room and placed it on the coffee table.

She widened her eyes "Oh, I'm sorry, what a terrible hostess I am!" she hurried toward James, who was still in the hall, stiff and shy, and took off his coat, and then hers, and hung both on the stand.

She then guided him to the sofa and she sat, her bare feet under her body, which was turned to James. He sat comfortably on the sofa, glass in hand, sipping contently.

"I see you've already helped yourself" she commented.

He shrugged and smirked "You said I could make myself home". She nodded "True".

They both sat a while, talking about nothing in particular, trying to create the right atmosphere for what was to come.

And then James took the lead.

He leaned over to kiss Bella. Slowly, without rush he began kissing her, softly on the lips, and then he moved to her neck. She slowly melted under his touch, her legs outstretching in front of her, embracing James's masculine form, as she started breathing harder. After all her worries, she was still a very good kisser

She then, remembering the underwear problem, tried to stop James, but he didn't move an inch. So she did the only possible thing.

"Oh, my cell is vibrating, sorry I have to take this call" she lied.

Ok, so, it wasn't the most brilliant lie, but she needed time. Bad. So she took her cell phone, pretended to see who was on the display, hit the button and greeted with an "Hello?" the person, while going in the other room. Fate wanted, the other room, was her bedroom. She quickly changed, and redressed, and then resumed her talk on the phone, entering the living room.

"Mh, mh, sure. Ok, bye".

James smiled widely to her, his white teeth perfect as if they were a commercial.

"Sorry. A colleague" she lied.

He didn't press further, instead he took her in his arms and resumed their previous activity.

She then decided, to move their location to the bedroom.

James left at six in the morning.

* * *

Silk. Silk. Warm. Versace cologne. Mmm…good.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, due to the signs that awoke her. The silk of her sheets mixed with the warmth of a non present body and a wonderful scent. Probably a Versace. A very familiar Versace.

James.

She remembered dreamily the night before.

She had enjoyed better, but, since it was their first time together, it went pretty well.

Despite her general feeling of contentment she felt as if she was missing something vital.

But what? She tried hard to remember this mysterious "something" but she could think of anything.

So she decided to prepare for the upcoming day. She looked at the watch on her nightstand: 7.45. Luckily she advised Edward she would go work only in afternoon.

She showered, slowly cause her whole body was sore, and then dressed, still very languidly slowly.

After this slow process she found herself sitting on her cream coloured sofa, staring at her black phone, on the table, on her left. That was the vital "something".

And then again, there was a dilemma. She could have been Shakespeare material. Humph, Hamlet had nothing on her.

To call, or not to call? That's the question.

At the end she decided to call.

She pressed the number, carefully, one after one and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi Alice, it's me Bella. Did I disturb you?" she greeted politely.

"Hi Bella, no, no, you aren't disturbing me, don't worry. How are you?" she asked.

After fifteen minutes of pleasantries and simple questions, Bella proposed to meet at the coffee bar near her place for breakfast, right away.

Alice, of course, sensing there was gossip in sight, accepted.

And so, ten minutes later, there they were, at the "Caffettiera".

"Spill" Alice commanded, while sitting down and smiling at the approaching waiter. "The usual" the both said.

Bella leaned on the table excitedly "So" she started "It was wonderful. We watched Sweeney Todd-"she was interrupted.

"Ew!" Alice said, her face scrunched up. "Isn't the story of the barber that cut throats and then his accomplice makes pies with the meat of the victims' bodies?" she asked, disgusted.

"Exactly" she cut shortly before continuing "And then we made it to Mc Donald's-" again she was interrupted.

"Ew! Mc Donald's?" Alice exclaimed. "That's just nasty! Mc on a second date? That's just so wrong!" she said.

Bella sighed "Alice, you love Mc Donald's!" she said unbelievingly, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, but still…on a date!" Alice said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, obvious.

"Well, he took me there and then we talked-"

"Wow!" Alice commented enthusiastically. "Is he gay? That guy talks way too much for a man" Ok, so maybe it wasn't enthusiasm, but rather sarcasm.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed loudly, widening her eyes "Please!".

Alice nodded her head, put her index finger at her mouth and, composedly, said "Ok, I'll be as good as a…I'll be good. I won't comment anymore. Promise."

"Thanks" Bella nodded in thanks, while the waiter gave them their milkshakes "So, we ate and then I invited him for something to "drink"" she made air quotes "and then…"

Alice leaned forward, hungry for some gossip "And then…"

Bella squealed while saying "We did it!"

Alice started jumping up and down in her chair "Oh, My, God, ! Oh, My, God!" she practically yelled. "How was it?" she asked.

"It was ok, I suppose" Bella answered shortly, faking confidence.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, you know I want details!" Alice begged.

Bella sipped her milkshake and smiled coyly, and then, after a long pause, started describing "It was good, for a first time" she concluded.

Alice nodded understandingly "Yeah, the first time it's never great. There's no intimacy, or rhythm. But it's normal, it's the first, these things come with time" she reassured her friend.

"I know, in fact I'm not sad or disappointed, it went well. At least I felt something" she said laughing.

Alice sipped her drink and then asked "So you reached…_msagro_?" she asked, awed. This was a code that they had always used so only they would know what the other was asking.

"Well, yes. It wasn't anything astronomical. But yes, I did." she confirmed.

Alice's eyes widened "Wow, you'll have to introduce me to him Bella" she said, and then added mischievously "And share".

Bella scoffed, but was smiling openly "Oh Alice, you're such a nymphomaniac".

Her petite friend shrugged and rolled her eyes at the sky "I can help it" she said maliciously "Any way" she said, returning serious, or rather, curios "What's his mark?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Bella though about it, her lips forming their usual pout "Mmmm….seven".

"Impressive" said Alice pensively.

"Sorry Alice, I have to go now, or else I won't make it in time to work, Edward will be furious" Bella said while getting up and putting her jacket on.

"Sure, your work" Alice sighed, and Bella took it for a sigh of sadness, so she bent down to her friend "C'mon Alice, a person as experienced as you will have no problem finding another job" she said supporting.

Alice eyes widened in surprise "Oh, no Bella, it's not that, it's…oh well, we don't have time now. What about we meet tomorrow at the 300 club? I'll tell you everything" she said.

Bella smiled "Ok, meet you there. At nine?" she asked, while already walking.

Alice nodded at stood up "Yes, but Bella" she called.

But Bella didn't hear what her friend said. It wasn't her fault, really, blame the noise pollution.

If only she heard what her friend said to her…

* * *

**AN: ok so, my wonderful beta Lizbre already commented this chapter, now i want to know what you think.**

**And i wanted to thanks everyone who reviewed this story, i always complain about the reviews i don't get, while i should be thankful for the one i get.**

**The part of the "attack" at the poor girl is so totally me. i don't say or do these things...but i think them:P i know, i'm acid. i'm pure venom. i'll end up all alone.**

**Now i'm copying Nollie Marie, but i'm curios...would someone of you do a cover for this story. completely free, so what you want, what you think it's best. i don't have photoshop sadly...**

**Watch out for next chapter, you'll learn more about Edward and his nationality (Yes, bets are accepted), because he's not American, and funny things will happen. a little hint about Edward's Nationality: he's like me. ihih liz and Annilaia, do not say it! who guess will have a quote and have next chapter dedicate to her(or him). it's pretty obvious he's...**

**Thanks, my boring An is finished.**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry fot eh long wait. now i'm on vacation so i'll update sooner.**

**ihihih i hope you like this chapter. my wonderful beta Liz did.**

**New poll on my profile. go vote.**

* * *

Ok, walk surely

Ok, walk surely. Confident pace. I'm sure he didn't notice…Bella prayed while making her way toward the office where there was an Angry Edward for sure. Why he was angry you would ask? Because, once again, she was late. A little, that time. Only half an hour! He was such a baby.

She stopped in front at the glass doors behind which there was her hell, took a deep breath and walking surely with her head high and a joyous smile on her face.

She was almost at her desk when she heard "Hello Bella, glad you graced me with your cherubic presence.

Her shoulders slump and she cringed, slowly turning to face him while already speaking "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't notice it was so late, and then a friend of mine wouldn't let me go" ok, it wasn't the exact true… "and then I couldn't find the taxi"…a little lie… "and when I did there was huge jam!" she concluded her rambling.

What could she say? Everything is relative.

Edward rose a perfect eyebrow and looked at her from under his glasses "Sure" he simply said.

Bella lowered her gaze and sat silently at her desk, while turning on her computer.

"Well, how are you today Edward?" she asked, to fill the horrible silence that formed between them. Ooh, there was Cannes on her main page…let's see who was the most beautiful actress…

He sighed and lowered his legs from the position on his desk "Well, I'm tired to say the truth. I slept very little last night" he responded weakly. He seemed worried about something. Mmmh what beautiful earring had Salma Hayek at Cannes, she loved emeralds... "Oh slept very little uh?" she commented teasingly "I'm glad you and Victoria are so in love. It's sweet to see that among all the divorces and breakups someone manage to survive. You know, I person-"

"No, Bella." Edward interrupted her "Me and Victoria aren't very happy, as you put it. Things are going bad" he said, while Bella admired Lucy Liu dress. Pale pink was an adorable color indeed, but on Bella's skin would be so… What? Things are going bad?

Her head whipped toward him, who had his face supported by his long hands, a questioning gaze in her eyes "What do you mean, things are going bad?" she said and closed the web page. Screw Salma Hayek, Gwyneth Paltrow or Lucy Liu. Her editor, who she hated at the start, but was now slowly starting to like, needed her. That, and she was just so curious to know what was happening between him and that snob of a girlfriend of his.

He sighed, again. That boy was so melodramatic "It's been some time now that things haven't been going well. There's always tension between us. A feeling of unhappiness, unsatisfied. We just don't click anymore. I really don't know when our love changed into habit. But I know it can't go on like this." He said definitively, security dripping from every word.

"Do you want to leave her?" Bella asked softly and seriously. Edward was sad, and she had to help him, because he helped her when she was the one in bad shape, the difference was that her was an physical illness, while his was one of the heart. She came near him with her chair, placing gently a hand on his back, arched in conflict.

"I think…I don't…" he stuttered. He was confused, and that was understandable.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, almost whispering.

He looked ahead, not crossing her gaze "Five years" he said. Wow, you couldn't even blame it on the "seventh year crisis". Five years were a long time indeed. Five years. Bella couldn't imagine spending such a long time with someone. It wouldn't have been easy.

She arched her eyebrows in respect and awe "Wow. Five years…" she said more to herself than Edward.

Who apparently heard anyway "Yes, five years" he stated.

Bella sighed heavily. It was the time to be ' encouraging-Coach- Bella'. "It' s simple Edward. Imagine, for a second, your life. Don't think too hard about it. Imagine you coming home to your wife and children" she said to him, looking like a New Age teacher.

He looked at her skeptically "I'm serious Edward. Now " she ordered "close your eyes and think about it" she said.

He did as she commanded, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

"Have you pictured it?" she asked softly.

"Yes" he responded, and in his voice there were heavy traces of sadness and tiredness. She thought that maybe she was just intruding in his personal life, that she had no right to do so, that those were his problems, that she was being ridiculous. But she was too far in to take everything back.

"Now, tell me: there's Victoria?" she asked the fatidic question. Now all she had to do was wait.

He slowly opened his eyes, locking them with hers. "No." he said.

No. it was stupefying that such a simple word, only two lame letters, could mean so much, held such a power. With those two simple, direct letters, he was destroying the relationship he had for five year. Not two days. Not two weeks. Five years. Five years of love and passion with a person you shared yourself with, a person that will be forever impressed in your heart. She had formed roots in your soul, and they'll stay there, even in small things: how you like coffee, how you put your socks. It was inevitable.

"You have your answer" she said. She almost felt as if she was her fault. It was always like this. The survivor's guilt, they called it. She had just started a pleasant affair with James, and her new acquainted friend Edward just lost his.

He sighed. "Do you mind if today I cut earlier?" he asked her almost timidly.

She nodded furiously, sympathizing his pain "Sure".

They spent half an hour in complete silence, beside the sound produced by their continue hitting the key of the keyboard.

She decided it was time to cheer Edward up, and so she started talk about her newfound love. But before she could think if that act hurt him or no she blurted out "I met someone" she said out of nothing, causing Edward's head to jerk up suddenly.

"What?" he asked, slightly shocked.

She smiled "Have I told you about James'" she asked, not waiting for a reply "Well, we went out yesterday and we had sex" she said. It shook her the fact she was so comfortable to say those type of things to Edward. He wasn't a girl and he was Alice. But she felt she could be open with him.

He smirked at the confession "Good?" he asked. Well, it seemed he too was comfortable around her.

She smiled maliciously, nodding lowly her head and looking sideways at him "Oh yeah".

"And how is he?" he asked.

She giggled "Oh Edward, do I have to tell you these things?" she answered childishly.

He rolled his eyes "Oh, c'mon Bella, I meant how is he, as a person" he clarified.

She went threw herself in a rather detailed description of James, what he liked and disliked, what was his job, what he wore, what music he listened to, his family, his interests. Everything she knew.

And Edward's behavior was truly surprising: he was at his best, nodding when opportune, producing approval sounds when needed and using multiple facial expressions. Bella was impressed.

He finally sighed and resumed his work after she ended her description. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. This man is terrifying" he chuckled, looking at his papers.

Bella's brows knotted in confusion "Why?" she asked. For her, James was almost the perfect man, practically impossible to replace.

"Well, it's a blow to my self esteem. I mean, here is this perfect guy, that can do anything at his best, that's funny, handsome, wealthy and charming. We other mortal men feel quite ashamed and embarrassed at the comparison" he explained.

"Well, that's life. Like my mother always said : ' you'll always find someone better than you, prettier than you, richer than you. That's life. But remember, there's always someone less than you too'" she decanted. "And I must say, she was right" she concluded.

He laughed "Oh well, now I fell really better" he said, while looking at the watch. It was half past four.

"Ok, I must go now, I have to…" he trailed off.

Bella nodded understandingly, but couldn't stop the twinge of curiosity in her. She leant forward on her desk, stopping her writing –she was at the final chapter anyway- and asked "How do you plan on doing it?".

He ran an hand through his thick mane "I really have no idea. I think it won't be too brutal for either of us, tough. It's been a long time since we were really happy. We stopped caring long ago" he said sadly.

Bella's face was compassionate and she felt sorrow for her friend "But how? You too seemed so in love…you especially…" she said, not completely understanding it yet. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I don't' know" he shrugged "neither of us was really paying attention to the other. Relationships requires work, dedication, and passion. Not only physical one. You must have a strong desire to keep up the story, the love with that person, because unless there's that in your head and heart, the relationship is fated. It'll never live beyond the first obstacle. And, believe me Bella, there are, a lot of them" he concluded "I guess we came to a point where neither of us cared if we resisted or not" he said with finality.

Bella sighed, nodding politely and turning her gaze somewhere else. It was all so sad and…realistic.

He got up swiftly form his chair, grabbing his coat "I really have to go now…" his eyes stopped over the calendar and he cursed "Hell, tonight I have to…oh hell" he continued, slightly angry.

Bella too got up to said her goodbyes to him "What?" she asked. Edward angry was a daily fact, but Edward cursing? That was something new.

"My friend wants me to go out with him tonight at this club…oh I don't remember "he said while searching his keys in his pockets "wants me to meet his new girlfriend. It's not that I don't want…I'm not in the mood. And I won't be later. So…" he huffed.

She relaxed "Well then say you can't go. It's simple" she suggested.

He shook his head "No, it's not. I know him since we were six and he did many favors for me…I can't let him down tonight. He really wanted me to met her. And he never, and I mean, ever, makes me meet some of his girls. Yeah I know them, but it's never… organized." He explained.

"Oh, ok. Then go home and then to your friend. I'm sure it'll cheer you up" she tried to be encouraging, but felt sorry for Edward. What a bad day…

"Well, I'll go now. Bye Bella, see you tomorrow. On time!" he said, pretending to be stern.

She smiled "Sure".

He then leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. That was a first, she thought. If gentleness was the result of a break up, then Edward should break up more often, she thought while responding the kiss.

When he was already at the door she called "Oh, Edward. By the way I'm at the last chapter" she said, smiling widely.

He started walking backwards while walking out "Tomorrow I want to read it!" he yelled, and then he pushed the doors and was out.

And so she resumed her writing.

* * *

"Alice, where are we going?" Bella shouted in her friend's hear, for the loud music made impossible for them to talk to each other while making their way through the huge crowd. The 300 was particularly filled that night, but really, what could you expect, since it was Friday night? Every person went from the office directly to the club for a happy hour and play bowl a little, then most of them would stay for the night.

Alice turned her black haired head to her friend, watching her cautiously.

"It's not my fault Bella. I tried to tell you, but you were already gone… you didn't hear. And then I got sidetracked and forgot to tell you about it… I'm sorry, but the work… and then there's…" she kept blabbering, and at some point she was talking so loud Bella caught only parts of her talk, unsure whether it was Alice that was delirious or she was the one becoming deaf.

Bella scrunched her nose up, making a lost face "What?" she yelled.

Alice sighed , opened her mouth, then closed it. She kept walking ahead and stopped when they were near the booths.

She grasped Bella by the shoulders. The scene was kind of funny, because Alice was so small and barely reached Bella's shoulders.

"Ok, now please don't be too angry with me" she started…oh no she was saying angry…that meant no good "But I wanted you to meet someone this evening. It's important for me. It brings news on two fronts: the business one and the private one. Please Bella, he's the fantastic guy I was talking about some weeks ago. I met him here" she continued, but now was moving toward the bar. "You'll adore him" she said, and a blonde head came into view, bringing sparkles to Alice's eyes. "Oh, and I asked him to bring someone for you too, so you wouldn't feel the third wheel" she said and started making her way toward the blond guy. In the short second she had to see him she noted many things: he was beautiful, tall, well built and has a wonderful smile. She could say that because he was laughing at someone that was either shorter than him or on a chair. She hoped for him it wasn't a girl. Alice could be pretty… territorial.

Bella grabbed her elbow "You should have told me Alice. I could have brought James" Bella said, slightly annoyed at her friend's behavior.

Alice sighed "I'm sorry Bella" she apologized before running to the man.

And then, while Bella watched contently her friend and her new boyfriend hugging lovingly, the person next to him came into view.

It wasn't a girl. Definitely not.

Bella slowly made her way to the trio.

Alice turned to her and extended an arm to introduce her.

"Bella this is my boyfriend, Jasper" she said, indicating the tall, blond man.

He shook her outstretched hand "Nice to meet you, Bella" he said in a suave baritone voice.

Then Alice introduced the other person.

"Bella, this is Jasper's friend" she said "Edward".

Bella and Edward stared into each other eyes, both unsure whether laugh at the situation, or be mortified.

They decided to play. Bella quickly outstretched her hand to Edward "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella" she said, in a childish voice.

He smiled crookedly and shook her hand "My pleasure Bella. I'm Edward, Edward Masen" her said.

Oh, the fun… the fun.

* * *

**N: it was a fairly long Chapter.**

**new poll's up. and if anyone would like to do the cover as i asked last chapter , please feel free.**

**review, thanks.**

**baci**

**Marta**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry for the wait, but first i had to finsih my other story Arrivederci.**

**It's not my favourite chapter, altough it's pretty long. Things are going to set in motion. You might not see it. But i do. :p**

**So... the poll's still up.**

**Thanks to my Beta Liz. the fastest and the best ever.**

* * *

"So, Edward" Bella marked his name "why are you here in this lovely city?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He smirked "I work here" he answered shortly.

She raised her eyebrows in fascination "Oh really?" that must be exciting.

"Quite" he said.

She leaned on their table, careful to not knock over her Long Island "And tell me, Edward, what ais your impression on this part of our wonderfully. insane country?" she asked, seductively.

He sighed "The food sucks. The weather sucks. The politic sucks. The majority of people suck" he said arrogantly and then he leaned too on the table, his face inches from hers, smiling wickedly "Women absolutely do not suck" he finished.

"Saved in corner" Bella commented "I was ready to soak you with your Daiquiri" she joked. And they both laughed.

The laughed not so much at what they were saying, that it was completely pointless and silly, but at the faces of their friends. In fact Jasper was silent, all by himself, looking completely lost, staring at his Tequila; Alice, on the other hand, was looking back and forth from Bella to Edward and from Edward to Bella, totally lost, trying to understand the uncanny situation before her.

"And what do you do, Miss Swan?" he asked politely.

"Please, call me Bella" she said, smiling and flipping a loose strand of her from her face.

His eyebrows knotted in what could seem, to an inexpert eye, sincere confusion "Bella? Really interesting. Where did you pick it out?"

"My mom choose it" she simply said.

"Oh, I understand" he commented. "So?"

"So, I write books, Mr. Cullen" she answered.

Then, unluckily, Alice decided to spoil their childish fun.

"And what do you do Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

Ops. That was the little problem she was trying to avoid. How can you say to your best friend, who was fired few weeks ago, that her new boyfriend's best friend is her new best friend's editor?

I know what you're thinking: complicated.

But, little, genuine, naïve Edward didn't know all this, so he answered "I'm an editor"

Alice's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Really?" she asked, smiling at the same time, a scary vision "Where?"

"At Little Brown" be answered.

"And when did you get hired?" Alice asked, anger showing in his voice.

It was that the clue that made it clear to Edward that he did something very, very wrong, for her tried to back away from her.

"Two months ago, why?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

She widened her eyes and started hit him with her Gucci purse "Job thief! You jerk! You bastard! You took my job!" she started yelling, then looked at her expensive purse, smoothed it and faced Bella, after some serious work by Jasper part. "He's your editor isn't he?" she asked, venom dripping her voice "And you didn't tell me! You two had fun behind my back!" she said, tears in her eyes, and went for the bathroom.

Jasper turned to Edward, angry "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at the man.

But Bella barely heard it, because she was going after her friend who was running to the restroom. "Alice! Please stop!" she yelled. But Alice must have neither heard her or wanted to ignore her, because she found herself before a rudely closed door.

Bella opened it and entered the little room where there were the sink and started knocking on each door.

"Busy!" an harsh voice yelled.

She banged on another door "Go the" gagging sound "Hell" another gag "away!" more gags. Ew.

She banged on the last door "Leave me alone!" a voice yelled.

Bingo.

"Please Alice, I'm sorry!" Bella started to apologize to her friend. In movies the main character would lean on the door and sit on the floor, but those were movies. On the floor there was a liquid, and Bella didn't even want to know what it was. She would have to wash her shoes. Her poor Christian Louboutin décolleté. Life was unfair.

"No, you're not! I really didn't expect that to you! It was low!" her friend hollered form behind the orange door.

Bella continued to bang "Please Alice, I'm sorry! How could I tell you that your boyfriend's best friend is my new editor!" she cried, trying to make her friend understand her position even tough she know Alice was completely right. It was wrong of her to laugh at her expense.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a no too pleased Alice "For example saying "Hi Alice, oh look! He's Edward, my new editor!"" she finished, scowling at Bella. "That would have been one of the many ways for telling me".

Bella sighed "I know, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted this way" she said. "It was wrong of me"

"And incredibly childish" her friend added "And rude, and disgusting" she added again.

"Peace?" Bella asked after agreeing with her friend about her list.

"Yes" Alice sighed "But I'm very disappointed Bella, and I really hope it won't happened again" she said "I mean, we're not in third grade anymore, and we had stopped even then to act like that!" she exclaimed.

Bella, once again, found herself nodding "Ok Alice, it won't happened again. Promise" she said.

The couple returned back at the table where there was a concerned Jasper and an apologetic Edward.

"I'm sorry Alice, it wasn't meant to hurt you" Edward started and Bella could tell this gesture made him gain points on Alice part, because the look was sincere, the voice was contrite and the words convincing. But Bella knew Alice wouldn't let go of his job too easily.

"So Jasper" Bella started "What do you do for living?"

"I'm going to open a restaurant of my own soon, hopefully" he said.

"Oh, interesting. You're a chef then?" she asked.

"Yes"

She nodded. Jasper seemed like a good guy, intelligent and responsible, not a player that went around having sex and breaking women's heart. Her friend was safe… for now.

Because, Bella knew well, when Alice fell in love with this man, she would no longer be safe. Because love hurts, love is pain. Not only that, but also that. And there was nothing Bella could do to keep her from feeling it.

Alice's eyes glowed "I was going to talk to you about this Bella" started enthusiastically "I'm going to be the PR for the opening! I found out being an editor wasn't really my…vocation, so what better job than be in Public Relations? Don't' you think it suits me better?" she asked smiling.

What could Bella say if not "Sure Alice" and smile happily for her? If that was her choice…

The evening was spent in this way, talking quietly, playing a little at bowling and drinking.

While Alice and Jasper were playing Bella and Edward preferred to sit and watch them flaunt their abilities.

"Why are you here Edward? Don't you want to go play with the lovely couple?" she asked jokingly at Edward.

He shrugged "No thanks" he said "I'm not in the mood".

It was then that Bella remembered what Edward had to do that afternoon and immediately became concerned for her almost friend.

"How did it go?" she asked, looking at him with a look of sorry.

He kept his gaze before him " It didn't go well. Victoria was furious. She blame me and my new job for our distance and her unhappiness. She can't face that the problem is us. But it's ok, I still have problems admitting it." He sighed and looked at the hand that now Bella had put on his shoulder "You know, I think we were just too different. Two different cultures, ways of living. She wants Gucci, the living room by Versace and expensive holidays. I don't want all this. Not all in once at least. She was just too… unsatisfied, and she tried to do everything, in hope to find something that really could intrigue her. Now she has her new job. I sincerely hope it'll go well. She's very unhappy right now" he concluded.

It made Bella think and feel ashamed for all her past thoughts about Edward. Yes he might be boring, and sometimes cocky, but he wasn't an heartless jerk. Anything but. If not, he was the opposite. Hell, she wished that after a five years relationship her ex-partner would feel so affectionate and respectful toward her.

"It'll pass Edward. Don't worry. One day, if you want, we'll go girl hunting! You in?" she tried to cheer him up, and succeed.

"Sure Bella. Why don't you make an announcement and maybe I'll go to a show!" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, you could do that! Like that one…That's Amore!" she exclaimed. She rarely watched the show, and when she did it caused her a ulcer! The women were sluts, every of them, and if they weren't sluts they were rude. And they said that was "America"! On one part you was Hillary Clinton and on the other…Kim and Meghan! Eew.

His face darkened "Please don't talk to me about that shit! His accent is so provincial and he's so… common and vulgar. And then he says that ' we use to introduce our girlfriend to parents and grandparents'" he started talking animatedly "Where? Please tell me where? Because I've never seen such thing. Maybe in the early 50' and I'm not so sure about it. It's embarrassing. People think we're like… that thing!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Americans aren't like that…" she started, tough it was confused by his speech. Wasn't the guy Italian?

He looked at her, his eyes wide and his brows scrunched together "Americans? I'm talking about him! He's Italian Bella" he corrected her as if she was a three years old. And then everything became clear: the obsession with the food, the comments, the "different cultures" and the hostility toward the clown they call Domenico.

She then paused as another thing became clear in her mind.

Her editor was Italian! The person who should correct her American novel, written by a mother tongue person, was a foreign. And Italian. Not English or Australian. Italian. Please somebody could tell her what the hell had English and Italian in common!

What. An. Offence.

She went to Yale for God's sake, and an Italian man corrected her work. Corrected her GRAMMAR. Her ORTHOGRAPHY. It pointed her out the "RIGHT STRUCTURE OF THE CLAUSE"!

She felt more than a little humiliated.

"You are Italian" she asked out loud, even if it came out more as a …insult than a question.

He looked at her as if she was crazy "Yes. Don't tell me you hadn't figured out. I can't pronounce for the life of me 'literature' and I have an horrible accent when I say 'hair' I really hate that word it's so…"

She interrupted him "You. Are. Italian!" she exclaimed, jumping form her seat.

"Yes, Bella, and you're American. Now please relax and come sit down" he asked her and he wore a concerned and slightly afraid expression.

"I'm sorry" she sighed "It's only that…you know…I never noticed…and my work…" she tried to find gentle words that meant she was insulted by the fact that he was Italian.

"I know what you mean. It's crazy if you think about it. But then it's not, if you really think about it" he added, smirking cockily "I mean, it's me the one we're talking about, it's obvious I'm extraordinary wonderful in everything I do. Even correcting work in a language that's no my own" he finished, but it was clear he was just playing around.

Bella scowled, but could contain her smile "Oh, please!" she said as she pushed him, and the both laughed together.

"Guys!" Alice said, panting slightly, her face covered in sweat, behind her a smiling Jasper "We were thinking about staying here a little more, so if you want to go home…don't feel bad about it" she said.

That was Alice. Yes, public relation was her job. Even tough being a diplomatic would have suit her very much so too. Diplomacy was synonym of Alice. And that was a plain example: a gentle and subtle way of telling them to go home as soon as possible so she and Jasper could have some real fun.

Bella smiled politely "Sure Alice, we will when we feel like going home. Thanks so much for the concern" she said at her glaring friend.

After a while of talking with Edward about bowling, hence talking about nothing with someone who knows even less, she got up and went for the exit.

"I think it's time to go home" she said to Edward, who had followed her, obviously, he would be there all alone with the two lovebirds.

"Oh sure" he said "It's only that Jasper was my ride and now it'd be really…awkward to ask him…or to stay here" he said, scratching the back of his neck, right where started his hair.

Bella smiled at Edward's embarrassment "Ok. Well, I see no problem" she said "I'm taking a taxi, want to share it with me?" she offered.

And what did Edward do? What could Edward do? He accepted.

The ride in the taxi was pretty quite until Bella decided to be the curious- and cruel- one and asked Edward about Victoria. In details.

"So, Edward, now that we can talk" yes, because in a cab you could talk so easily! "Tell me, how do you feel?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely "Why do you ask?" he asked, sceptical.

She widened her eyes in false innocence and shrugged "I just want to know if you're alright?" she said.

"Sure. Let's believe it" he said. "I'm ok, tough. I'll have some problems with the apartment…" he trailed off, talking more to himself than her.

"Apartment, why?" she asked.

He looked at her as if she was missing something obvious "We lived together Bella. Now either she or I will have to move somewhere else. It's not that easy" he explained.

Her mouth formed a little round "Oh" she commented, feeling really stupid for her question. Why didn't she think of this before? It was normal that they lived together: five years together! But then, Bella was never the one to even imagine living with someone, she treasured her independence too much to conceive the idea of dividing her house, her life, with someone else. All the questions: where were you? Why are you home late? Who were you with? Where will you be? Do you want me to come with you? Bla bla bla, insignificant and pointless questions either too oppressive or completely empty of real feeling.

"Yeah" he said.

They were now arrived to Bella's apartment and she bent to talk to him through the window.

"C'mon Edward, cheer up. For every one that leaves, there are thousands who come!" she said, smiling "And for now you can stay at the Blue Night. It's a good hotel and it's not very expensive" she said, smiling.

He chuckled "Oh thank you Bella, what affectionate advice! The hotel to stay at! I'm so lucky to have you!" he said sarcastically.

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek "Good night Edward. And remember, one that leaves, some other one will come!" she said as she skipped to the hall, and picked out her mobile to dialled James's number.

She didn't noticed, or heard, Edward in the cab, looking at her smiling, and saying "Will come. Maybe she's already here" and then he went to his new home. The Blue Night Hotel.

**AN: anyone watched That's Amore? me and my best friend got so angry everytime we watched it and we started to yell at the television. the guy is just so...provincial. and those girls made you look really bad.**

**I mean, i don't know, but they always said that they were "Real American Girls" because they had died blond hair and fake breast. I hope "Real American Girls" aren't like that. and i hope that stupid guy won't ever come back here. it's embarassing.**

**I know that Bella's is a little...snob? well, she's a lot like me. I have nothing, obviously, against Italian, but I love melodramatic parts. and bella's too funny. I found that too often in stories she's always sweet and submissive. time to make the girl react.**

**A question: Has anyone read Scarlett? could you please tell me what does it talk about? A part from Scarlett obviously...**

**i used "Obviously" an horrible amount of time in this chapter.**

**Review Please please please! the first to review...would ask me a question and i would answer ( a question about this story or else) i know it's a lame prize. oh well, ask and i'm giving you what you want.**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Sorry for the wait. Got caught up.**

**Here's another chapter. i loev Gone With The Wind. both book and movie. Bella's reaction is the same i have everytime i read the book. In the movie i can stand it...**

**Thanks to every reviewer! You are awesome!**

**Good Reading**

* * *

"No, no please don't leave her" she cried, sniffing into her tissue, crying desperately

"No, no please don't leave !" she cried, sniffing into her tissue, crying desperately. It was the end of her life, of her world. After all they had, after all they lived together, he was leaving her, just like that.

"If you go, what shall I do?" that was the burning question. But, sadly, she already knew the answer. The girl wailed "No! Please!" she cried.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" and he went away. The girl wailed again. "No! I hate you!" she sniffed loudly on her tissue. "Come back!"

"Tomorrow I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day" and the music came in the background.

How she adored Scarlett. Absolutely fantastic.

Bella sniffed once again and turned off the television, to sad to go to bed just yet. Rhett's leaving always drained her of emotions. It was so sad. But that was Gone With The Wind for you. Absolutely amazing.

It had been some time since that evening at the bowling alley. Three months to be precise.

Life was fine: her relationship with James proceeded without obstacles, he was perfect. He was sweet, they shared so many interest, and, as if the intellectual part wasn't enough, their physical relationship was as good as ever. Sure, she cared for him, and the feeling was mutual, but it wasn't love, not just yet, it was too soon.

Alice was happy with Jasper, Bella and James went to his restaurant, "The Major", every Friday evening. The cooking was sublime and the atmosphere very relaxing. Alice did a great job for the promotion of his opening, making it became one of the greatest events in all Manhattan. And she gets to go to bed with the owner. Money, job and love. Alice was in heaven.

It had been since Christmas, though and she hadn't heard from her friend Rosalie. Who knows if she was still with the same man that "captured her heart". Difficult, improbable. But still possible. It was this way since she had known her, but Bella never saw Rosalie really taken with someone, much less in a relationship.

So, she decided to call her. They agreed to meet at the Cafe just next to Rosalie's place of work: Prada. It was quite a distance from Bella's apartment, but what could she say? So she agreed.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy!" exclaimed an excited Rosalie, dressed way to light for March, in front of her sat her Irish coffee. How can you drink an Irish coffee at four in the afternoon?

Bella smiled "Why Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie was jubilant, it seemed that was the question she was waiting for "Oh Bella, do you remember the guy I told you last time…around Christmas…I was dating? Uh?" she paused to see if Bella knew who was she talking about. Bella nodded "Ok, so… we moved in together!" she exclaimed smiling a smile so wide it caused her purple eyes to vanish.

And Bella almost chocked to death. Moved in together? Rosalie Lilian Hale, one of the most feared woman and designers of New York, moved in with a man. Moved in, as in share her precious living room, her expensive kitchen, her wondrous bedroom and huge closet, with another human being.

Not just another, but a man. A man, who snores, who didn't wash himself too often, who isn't maniacally tidy and doesn't care about the latest fashion of belts.

And, if that wasn't enough, a man who she's being dating for more than three months.

The end of the world was coming.

"Really?" asked Bella, pretending to be interested in the news, or actually happy for her.

"Yes! It's so wonderful!" she exclaimed "I really think it's going the right way. I think this could be a man I'd like to spend my life with" she said.

There was Rosalie: in a very non-romantic and cynical way she was saying that she was madly in love with him, without sounding too head over heels.

Truth was, being in Rose's shoes, Bella would have done the same. Rosalie had been engaged for many years to the perfect boy, forming, hence, the perfect couple: both blonde, both tall, both beautiful, both charming (more him than her) and both wealthy. They even had the same initials: Royce and Rosalie. Everybody thought fate had bought them together.

It was only two months from the wedding that she discovered, how she's never told, that her dear fiancé had girlfriends all around the world. And children. The joy of fatherhood.

But Rosalie, even if she indeed became more guarded, never lost faith in love, but continued searching for it. And now she seemed to have found it.

"Congratulations Rose! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed with a fake smile. She was really happy for Rosalie, really. At the same time, tough, she felt so damn jealous. Why couldn't she have the same kind of love? Why it never happened to her to be so ecstatic about a man? To have her eyes shining in that way? With that light brighten them?

Maybe something was wrong with her. It wasn't possible. It wasn't normal.

"Thanks" the blonde answered and then added, after taking a sip of her pink drink "And I wanted you to meet him. He's really wonderful, and I'd love for my friends to know him" she said, smiling "You can bring James, obviously" she added. She liked James, but not too much, she said it reminded her of Royce. How, Bella couldn't phantom.

Bella too smiled "Sure Rose! Tell me when and where and I'll be there" she said excited at the idea of meeting this man.

They arrange the meeting and Bella went home.

She had three new messages:

"Hi Bella! I wanted to know if you and James could dinner with us Friday! Call me back! Kisses" Alice, Bella smiled meekly.

"Hi Bella it's me, I wanted to tell you that I won't be in the city for a week. Sorry but there was a problem with the building in Paris and I have to take control of everything. I'm leaving right now. Sorry, bye honey" Bella was a little surprised. James hadn't told her anything about a trip, but then again he said it was an emergency, a sudden thing. She'll have to call Alice and Rose and tell them she could go with them. At least she couldn't go to Rose.

"Hello Bella, it's Edward" Edward? Life with Edward was different since that night at the 300. they talked more, laughed more, she even stayed at the office until eight in the evening! She enjoyed Edward's company. He made her feel little and adult at the same time. It was rather depressing if you thought about it. Edward treated her like the adult she was supposed to be, but that caused her flaws and immaturity to stand out more and forced her to face them. But it was really exciting all the same. She asked him tons of question about his Country. It would be a wonderful idea for a book, she always said and he always replied she could do one. He would help her. She loved having Alice as an editor, but Edward was, she was sad to admit, so much better. "I wanted to tell you I'm not feeling well, so I won't be at work tomorrow."

Oh, he was sick. That was…unexpected. She decided she would call him later.

She ate some Chinese leftover from God knows when and turned off the television while eating. There was nothing interesting: news, news, cartoons, teenage film, and a boring lawyers concerning show.

Ok, time to have a chat with her sick editor.

One. Two. Three. Fou-

"Hello?" a definitely low and not healthy voice answered.

"Hello Edward" Bella greeted him after swallowing some noodles dipped in soy sauce "It's me, Bella. I was calling to hear how you are" she said.

There was a shifting sound on the other line. Maybe he was in bed, she looked at the clock: eight thirty. It was early.

"I'm quite good, thanks" he coughed "You?" he asked.

She sighed "Well I am good, thanks. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked worried.

"Yes Bella, really. I'll just have to stay home for the next two days and everything will be fine" he answered.

"Ok" she said nodding, staring at the noodles "I'll see you then. I'll call you tomorrow. If you need anything…" .

"I'll call you. Sure " he finished.

Once they had stopped talking, and the conversation was finished, Bella started writing. The book was almost finished, she had already written the end, where they decided to change "Bella" into a vampire, but she had to refine some parts. Now the only thing that was to do was, other than choose the cover, a job that was not hers, choose the title. She had thought about "Forks" or maybe "Bella" but they sounded so lame to her. She'll ask Edward.

Around nine thirty she was bored out of her mind. Alice was probably at the restaurant with Jasper. Rosalie… well, she couldn't call Rosalie at this hour. They were friends, but not so close.

She threw her coat on and got into the lift. "Hello John!" she said, smiling to the old man, who smiled brightly in return "Good evening Miss Bella".

She called a cab and said the address to the driver. While on the run she gasped "Oh!" she said and then, smacking her forehead "Oh God! Can you please stop at third avenue?" she asked. The driver nodded.

When she reached the building, her final destination, she ringed the name "Yes?" the gruff voice answered.

"Hi Ed! It's me!" she said enthusiastically.

Silence. And then a groan "Me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, me! Duh!".

Again silence.

She should have been offended. Almost five months they worked together and that was the payment!

She huffed "It's Bella Edward" she said, annoying clear in her voice.

"Second floor" he said. The entrance opened. She flew to the stairs since the lift was off and knocked on the door. A tall man with puffy, red eyes, red nose, disheveled hair, wrapped in a blanket opened the door.

Bella looked over his shoulder, searching for something "Sorry, can you tell me where Edward Masen is?" she asked jokingly.

He glared at her "Ah-ah, funny Bella" he opened the door wide "Please, make yourself home" he said sarcastically.

"What? Not even a "Thank you Bella, you are so sweet and caring to come and see if I'm not dead! I'm moved!" or "Please Bella come in! I'm so happy to see you! Thanks so much for coming! You're my guardian angel, a cherub sent for me from the Gods, an amaz-"

"Ok, I follow your general idea" he interrupted her "Thank you Bella" he said mockingly, with the voice of a five year old, and sat heavily on his leather couch, groaning.

She sat next to him, trying to find his face, that was somewhere under the blanket. "Where's Edward?" she said and her fingertips touched his hair "Oh there he is!" she exclaimed, tugging at that lock, bringing his face back.

He huffed and sneezed " Please Bella, I'm really not feeling good. Please, what do you want?" he asked, frustrated.

She rolled her eyes and huffed too. Then, she grabbed the white plastic bag she had put on the little table near the sofa, next to the abat-jour.

"I'm here because I thought you might have wanted some medicine? For your head, for your tummy...for anything!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

He looked strangely at her, shocked at her behavior "Oh" he said, simply, too surprised to say anything else with logic or sense. He took the pills she gave him and took a sip of water. He leaned back on the couch, sighing.

"I'm waiting" Bella sang, her hands in her lap, her eyes wide filled with hope.

"Thank you Bella" Edward said, exasperated. Then he looked at her, and they both laughed at the silly situation. Who could have guessed? Bella was the only one who, in time of need, was there for her former hated editor, and he as well has been the one to care for her. It was strange, but true. The roles were reversed.

"So, what's new Ed?" she asked cheerfully, turning the television on and settling on watching Ghost Whisperer, a show she'd never seen and would never see.

He sneezed and sniffed in his tissue "Mah" he started, his foreign accent coming on "Nothing much. I've heard from my mother" he said, looking at Jennifer Love Hewitt(or what her name was).

Bella turned to look at him, surprised "Your mother?" she asked.

"Yes" he coughed "My mother. My mom. Mommy, momma. Either way you want to call her, the one who gave birth to me" he said, sarcastically.

"I know what a mother is Edward" Bella answered indignantly. "I have one too, you know!"

"Really?" he exclaimed, faking shock and surprise, and then, in a more serious manner, added "How is she?"

Bella didn't notice the change he managed to make. She only thought about answering his question, for it was her nature to be more willing to talk about herself than others. But this was a delicate subject and she wanted to be finished with it as soon as possible.

"My mother" she started, searching for the right words "is quite a singular woman. She's quite pretty and men often find her charming. God knows why." she muttered the last part to herself "She's very bubbly, always chatting, very…eccentric and egocentric. Quite a character." She finished.

Truth was, Bella disliked her mother with passion. She almost hated her. Almost. The point was, she had no respect for her mother, simply because she never tried to win it. They were mother and daughter, but only in biological terms, because there were never two people more different and more distant then them.

In some way, Edward seemed to sense that Bella didn't have a particularly fond relationship with her mother, and so he changed subject. After all, Bella has been sweet and kind to come to see how he was, the only one, among his acquaintances and friends to bother to check if he was still alive or not.

"You promised me you would have helped me find another woman, Bella!" he said the first thing that came to his mind. The subject was not his favorite, but he knew it would have distracted her.

Her eyes lighted, in fact, as he has planned. "Oh, right! Sorry Ed! I didn't think of you! You need a woman, not only judging from the condition of this…"she looked around and made a disgusted face " place. But for you!" she said, smiling and getting up. "You need a good fling. Nothing serious…" she knew, having ended a five year relationship from few months, it was out of discussion "but a good girl that can distract you and cheer you up!" she said.

He groaned. Why had he changed subject? " Bella, I don't want some fling. What can I do from them? A fling won't clean my apartment, nor making me feel less lonely, not that I feel lonely " he corrected himself right after those words came from his mouth. Never, never, be subject of pity from others. "but it just seem pointless. I'm almost thirty two!" he exclaimed.

"Ok Ok, no fling. For now. It's a waste because I know the perfect girl who would be more than ready to throw herself at a pretty guy like you!" she said, winking. She knew. Tanya was the perfect girl.

He arched an eyebrow "And who she may be?" he asked, intrigued by that wink.

She shook her head "No, no. you said you don't want to. I can only tell you: she's blond".

"I prefer brunettes" he commented pouting.

Bella kneeled in front of him, as of talking to a child whose mother told him he could have the ice cream "I know. And I'm happy. That means you have good taste" she said jokingly "but that's what is available. C'mon Edward, don't be a sissy!" she said.

He huffed.

She then had a fulguration. And idea. Genial!

"Ok, so you don't want to go with a fling. What about a friend?" she asked him, smiling. He looked at her pointingly. She rolled her eyes "Not that Edward!" she exclaimed "What about Friday you go with me and my friends to dinner? A friend of mine wants to introduce her new boyfriend and, since James's away, and I really don't want to be all alone… want to be alone together? It's nothing much, but at least you'll meet other people!" she knew Edward wasn't that depressed about Victoria, after all, it was him that ended. But she wanted him to be more light, more cheerful.

He coughed, paused and then answered "If I'm feeling well enough, then yes. There's no problem" he said.

"She smiled and slapped his leg "Good! Now, I've brought something for us to see. It's the most wonderful movie in all history!" she exclaimed and put in front of his nose the red DVD with the handsome man, with jet black hair and moustaches, his face close to the one of a beautiful pale woman. Edward eyes were horrified.

"No!" he groaned and hide himself under the blanket. Bella chuckled.

"C'mon Edward! You could learn something from Rhett!" she said, putting Gone With The Wind in the DVD player.

"I've seen it at least five times!" he said, his cry muffled by the blanket.

"What? I can't hear you" Bella said, raising the volume, pretending to not hear him. She then spun toward the room she presumed was the kitchen, the remote in hand, and yelled "Do you have some popcorn?".

Edward resurfaced from his refuge and yelled back "In the cupboard on the third shelf".

"Ew! Edward, I'll give the number of my house keeping service. You really need it!" she yelled, even though by now she was next to him, on the couch. "I opted for the fries" she said, smiling innocently.

He glared at her.

Then the music of Tara started and she started to watch her beloved movie intently.

She kept Edward up throughout the whole movie.

* * *

**An: Oh Oh! James's away! When the cat's away the mice will play! what will happen? and the book is getting finished... And yes, there'll be Tanya. But do not worry, my fellow readers, do not worry... much.:P**

**Polls' still up.**

**please review, thanks! Reviews make my day!**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Oh My God! See? A fast update! WOW...**

**I recieved few reviews for the previous chapter, and I'm a little sad. But i want to thank everyone who reviewed! You're great.**

**Poll's still up.**

**Thank so much to my beta Liz! She's fantastic!**

**Pictures of Bella's dress and shoes are on my profile.**

**Good reading!**

* * *

"So please, recap" he said for the fifth time

"So please, recap" he said for the fifth time. They were in a cab directed to Rosalie's apartment, and Bella was explaining to him the story of everyone, shortly. Obviously he knew Jasper, and she explained a little bit more about Alice-without giving away anything important or too delicate for Jasper's best friend- and Rosalie. Unfortunately she couldn't give much information about her boyfriend, because she herself didn't even know his name.

She was dressed in a simple light pink dress, made completely in silk, by David Fielden. It was rather short, not the most proper for evening, but it was so classy and cute, she had to wear it. Edward was dressed in a simple white with thin blue stripes shirt by Armani – she freaked out when she saw it. It was Italian! And, for once, from Italy!- and black jeans. She didn't noticed his shoes, but she was pretty proud of hers: light pink sandals that matched her dress, with a bow on the front. Lovely.

"We're here Miss" said the driver with his heavy Indian accent.

Bella made a move to grab her wallet, but Edward stopped her arm and paid the driver. She looked at him strangely, a question in her eyes, and he explained "You brought the medicines and I pay the taxi. We're even".

She shrugged and started to walk to the entrance of Rosalie's apartment. She took out her mini mirror and checked her appearance. "You're beautiful" he said, looking up the numbers of the elevator. She looked at him strangely and smiled in the end "Thanks. You too" she responded sweetly.

"I don't understand why you put such an effort in this. It's not your boyfriend. Yes, sure, you have to make a good impression, but don't you think this is too much?" he asked, looking at her from under his lashes. Or maybe it was just his height…

"No" she said simply.

And then the doors dingled and opened. "Number…"Bella tried to remember " Sixteen" she said, after a long pause and she and her companion found themselves in front of the honey colored door of Rosalie's apartment. Bella breather deeply. Edward did too. They turned to face each other, looking in the eyes. "Ready?" she asked. He gulped and then answered "No".

"Perfect" she said, smiling "We're in sync" then she rang the doorbell. A soft and sweet sound came from the other side of the door the moment she pressed the button and after some seconds they heard the clinking sound of heel. The door opened and revealed a beautiful Rosalie, her long blond hair tied firmly in a high bun, dressed in a simple and nice dress with strap that went behind her neck, emphasizing the candour of her skin. Rosalie was a tall woman herself, but with the terrifying heels she was wearing she really put Bella in subjection. But her warm and sincere smile cancelled all those feelings and Bella found herself smiling too, despite her nervousness.

"Hi Rose" she said, and the two women leaned to kiss. "James couldn't be here, but I brought a friend" she said, introducing Edward "Rosalie, this is Edward" she said while gesturing with her hand "Edward, this is Rosalie". Edward smiled politely and shook Rosalie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward" she said.

"Me too" he answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself "Oh God" she started, her eyebrows coming together in a mortified look "What a terrible hostess I am. Please come in" she said, opening the door wider.

The entered in the spacious living room, decorated with the tones of beige, pale gold and white. On two large angled sofa there were Alice and Jasper, and on another a big, huge, enormous man, sprawled comfortably. He looked at Rose, then at her two guests.

"Bella, Edward" started Rose smiling brightly as the brawny man stood up and came near them, smiling brightly "This is Emmett" Rosalie introduced him, locking her arm with his. She looked so happy, she could have exploded.

They shook hands and then Bella made her way to Alice, leaving Edward behind with Emmett. They hit off immediately, being the "new" ones and not really knowing someone.

Bella sat beside Alice, kissing her in the cheek "Hi Al, sorry if I'm late." She said. She was only ten minutes late, but Alice was obsessive about these type of things.

"No prob Bella. Remember this is not my dinner or my house, it's not my place to get angry". Ok, so Alice was pissed, but it was a gentle way to made known without explicitly insulting her friend. Smooth Alice.

"Why is Edward here and not James?" she asked, whispering to Bella, now that Jasper had went with the other men and Rosalie was making sure dinner didn't get burned.

"He couldn't. He had an urgent trip and had to fly to Paris. I decided to take Edward. He's broke up with his girlfriend, and this week he was ill." She shrugged "I thought it would have done him some good" she said.

Alice looked at her friend wide eyed and then, abruptly put her head on her stomach "Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Don't panic honey, we'll get you out!" she said.

Bella was embarrassed "Alice, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, thought gritted teeth.

Alice looked at her innocently " I want to free my friend, because this" she said gesturing Bella "It's not her".

Bella looked insulted "And why not?" she asked.

Alice looked at her as if she was missing something obvious "Because Bella would never be nice to someone. At least not a man. And at least not a man she had no intentions on" she explained.

Bella's mouth opened in a disgusted pose and her eyes went wide "That's not true!" she exclaimed "I'm nice with people. And I don't only do things for my interests" she said.

Alice's eyebrow rose sceptically "Mh" she said.

"Its' true!" Bella objected.

"When? Tell me one time and I'll believe you" Alice said, challenging her to prove her wrong. C'mon Bella, think, think, think. Two minutes passed and Bella hadn't come up with anything.

"Like I said" said Alice.

"Hey girls" came Jasper's voice from the kitchen, a glass of wine in his hand "Dinner's ready" he called.

The dinner was good. It was, as every dinner that had the presumption to seem classy and good, Italian. Obviously. The one thing that surprised her was that Rosalie actually ate. Not that normally she didn't eat. But she didn't eat fried things, or fat things, or too many things. That evening, however, she ate freely and happily. She really wanted to enjoy the night, thought Bella. The salad was good, as was the pasta and the meat too. Edward, though, ate very little. Little pasta, little meat, but loads of salad. Bella, when every person was talking animatedly with someone, took the chance to ask the reason of his vegetarian diet to Edward "Do you want to turn into a goat?" she whispered to him.

He looked at her confused "Why?" he asked, and swallowed another mouthful of green salad.

"Because you're eating and enormous quantity of grass" she explained, looking at him amused.

"Well, to say the truth, the food's not so great" he commented, whispering.

Bella's eyes widened "What? It's delicious!" she said. Oh, God, what kind of mind this guy had?

"That's because you never tried anything better" he said, wisely. Yeah, sure.

"Mh" she deadpanned.

The dinner passed and so the evening until it was time to go home. The girls and the boys said their goodbyes and Bella and Edward called a cab.

"So, how is James?" Edward asked conversationally, his hands in the pockets of his black coat.

Bella rubbed her gloved hands, white breathe coming out from her mouth. It was very cold, and she had the brilliant idea to wear sandals. "He's good. I think" she answered, bouncing slightly on her feet to keep them from hibernate.

He looked at her strangely "What do you mean, you think? Don't you call each other?" he asked.

"Well, yes" she said. "Once, two days ago" she finished sheepishly.

"And why didn't you call him?" he asked her, confused by her, or rather, their, strange behaviour.

"Is this your business?" she asked, pissed, forgetting for a moment the cold.

He stared at her in the eyes and then "No, it's not. Sorry if I intrude in your private life" he said, coldly.

She sighed "No, I'm the one who's sorry. Please forgive me Edward. I'm just so nervous and irritable." She said, her voice turning frustrated.

He put an hand on her shoulder, rubbing a little, his action warming her physically and emotionally. "Why Bells?" he asked. She suddenly remembered her father, the only man she's ever felt a connection with, the only real constant in her life, through childhood and teens. She didn't know why she thought of him in that moment, maybe it was because of how Edward had called her Bells. That was how her father used to call her when he was worried about her. And, looking into Edward's eyes, she knew that he too was worried for her, and that she could talk to him. That he was a friend.

"Because it's not right. We've been together for more than five months, and I don't need to hear his voice. I don't miss him. And it's not normal. It shouldn't be like that" she said, and then she bit her lip.

He rubbed some more, coming nearer to her "C'mon Bells. Some things come with time, maybe you nee…"

"No, Edward. You don't understand" she interrupted him "We never talked about our feelings for each other because there's nothing to talk about. We feel it. I feel it in his eyes every time he look at me, in his voice every time we talk, every time we walk hand in hand, or eat together, or have sex together! There' s no love. I tried. I searched inside of me, saying to myself that there are different types of love: the shocking ones and the gentler, more subtle ones. But there's no love. That spark that I talk about in the book, the same one you see between Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett, didn't ignite between us" she paused, calming herself, before shrugging and resuming control "It happens, you know. We just aren't meant to be together. But I wonder Edward" she looked at him in the eyes and then continued "When will the right person come along?" she said, and she felt a tear on her cheek. He wiped it away with a tissue and then gave it to her.

"C'mon Bella. Don't be like that. I can't stand to see you crying" he said softly while she sneezed. "Now be a good girl and take a deep breath" he instructed and she complied. He then smiled at her and pulled her in the cab, that had just arrived, and gave her address.

"I'm sure that's just a crisis, it happens sometimes. Everybody can get confused. And then" he added "Even if it's not like that, you can always have fun with James, all the time you want" he smiled meekly at her and she suddenly noticed how older and mature than her he really was. Edward wasn't a boy, or a young man, he was a man. "You're young Bella, a little more than a child. You can have all the fun in the world. You'll have all the time of the world for love. Don't hurry too much, when you'll have it, you'll want to be done with it" he chuckled.

"But, Edward, it's not like that. I want love. And how can you say that? You had been with Victoria for five years, you didn't want to be done with her" she said, still sniffing some, but relatively calm.

"First, you don't want a relationship. You don't want love, you want to be loved. It's a little different. True, I was with Victoria for five years, but it was not a walk in the park, I can assure you" he said, and he wanted to continue, but Bella interrupted him.

"It's not true Edward!" she exclaimed, angry "I don't want to just be loved! I want someone to love too! I want-"

"You want to feel fire in you body every time you see him, feel the calm overtake you only at the sound of his voice, you want someone that respect you, and loves you, someone that you could give everything too, and that would give everything to you. You want to have a light in your eyes, a color in your cheeks, a nervousness every time your hand grazes his and an euphoria pervade you every time you hear him laugh, or have his lips on yours" he said. "Is that what you want, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

She nodded, in awe. That was exactly what she had in mind. "Wow, Edward. Your feeling for Victoria had to be really intense" she said, thinking he was talking about the emotions he proved when he was with his former lover. His lover of five years.

"I wasn't talking about Victoria" he said, and then they looked at each other, in silence. Bella confused and wondering if Edward had finally found someone else, and Edward…well, his face was unreadable.

She decided to ask the question. Did Edward have a new love? "Then who are you tal-"

"Miss, we're arrived" said the driver, throwing her back into reality. She blinked and watched outside the window, and, in fact, she was in front of the building.

She started to reach for her wallet, but then again, Edward stopped her. "Don't bother, I'll pay all at the end" he said dismissively, smiling at her.

"Sure? But I had use of the taxi too. I want to pay" she said and gave Edward a twenty dollar bill "C'mon, pay my part with that"

He shook his head "No" he said.

She put it in his pocket "Ok then, you won't pay my run, but then you'll keep the money for yourself and it'll be theft" she said sticking out her tongue at him.

He sighed "Ok, your wish is my command" he said.

She looked at him softly, feeling really attached to that man that helped. The man she formerly hated and was now one of her most dear friends. She leaned down and hugged him, and the whispered in his ear "Thank you Edward. For everything".

He squeezed her tighter and whispered "No problem, piccola" . She didn't know the meaning of that word, but it sounded so incredibly sweet coming from his lips. It was strangely comforting.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to go into her building.

"Bella" Edward called her from the taxi, the window down. She turned around "Call him. Just to make sure" he said, winking.

She smiled and nodded "Good night Edward" she said, finally.

"Night Bella" he said, then he smiled and speed away in the yellow cab.

That night, tough, Bella didn't call James.

But she dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**An: Mmmmmmm, i wonder who was Edward talking about...I really don't know...ihihihihihihihih Sure I know! But you'll have to wait and see. there's still so much to do, but it's coming my dears...**

**Piccola means, more or less, honey. I wanted something in Edward's language because it shows that he's opening up to her.**

**Please review. Today is raining atrociously, and reviews will make my day, better than a ray of sun! :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**baci**

**Marta**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: here we are! Another chapter! Wow! I know, you must be shocked...**

**Anyway, this chapter made my lovely Beta Liz cry and call my Eddie a dog...Poor Eddie.**

**This chapter set things in motion, don't worry my darlings...is coming...is coming...**

**I'm wonderign if I should rate this story M for future chapters...Oh well.**

**Sex on the ebach is a good drink. I like it. I've tasted Manhattan too, but it's too strong for me...bleah...**

**Poll's still up.**

**Thanks for every reviewer and reader. I would appreciated if the people who have on alert would review too. Thank you so much.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hello Ed" .

That was how Bella greeted her friend on Monday, her voice monotone and defeated. She threw her bag and her coat on the desk and then slumped in the seat, her head on her elbows and her elbows on the desk.

Edward looked at her concerned "What's the matter honey?" he asked sweetly, his eyebrows scrunched together, while he put the magazine down and went over to her desk, kneeling down to look at her. Edward had a way to sat honey. He said it carelessly, but at the same time, in the sweetest way you'll ever hear.

She sighed "I broke up with James" she said and suddenly she felt a warm hand on her back, trying to soothe her or calm her. As if she was nervous!

"And how did it go?" he asked, concern in his voice. If she had looked at him she would have understood, by the apprehension in his eyes, that he was worried sick for her, not for James, or her romantic life, but for her well being, her happiness. Unfortunately, Bella didn't look into his eyes, and thought he was being so nice to her, that he really was a friend.

"It went fairly well. It could have been worse. He could have thrown a fit, instead…

Flashback

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something James" said Bella, at the end of their dinner. James had returned from Paris the same morning, and , even if he needed rest, had accepted to encounter Bella. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to clear things.

"Yes Bella, tell me" said him, his Britain accent coming out. His eyes were calm and serene, his face was imperturbable and a small smile graced his lips.

"I…I…" Bella stammered, but then she took a deep breath and started the speech she spent all afternoon practicing on. "I wanted to tell you, that I think we should stop seeing each other" she said, firmly but unsurely at the same time. Firm, because she was sure of her decision, unsure because she didn't know what James reaction could be.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't seem angry "Why? I thought we were having fun" he said, with a calm that starlit her. It wasn't the calm of the villain, that knows he'll force you to his will no matter what, but the calm of a mature person that wants to clear things up.

"Yes" she said, core secure and relaxed "We were having tons of fun" she smiled "But, c'mon, be honest. We don't love each other. We were like…friends with benefits" she said, pondering over their relationship "And I'm not reproaching you for anything! Not at all" she said, so to her speech would not lead him to misunderstandings "But I feel that I've come to a time where I want more than that. I've had lots of fun. Now I want something…" she struggled to find the world.

And yet that afternoon she was so good with that speech…

"Deeper?" guessed him, smiling amused.

"Yes" she sighed "That's it".

He laughed and then pretended to wipe if forehead from sweat "Fiew!" he said.

Bella looked confused, and threw at him a confused stare "Uh?" she grunted.

He smiled "Well, I've been thinking the same thing Bella. I didn't intend on leaving you –I'm not so rude-" he added jokingly, scowling at her "But I knew I didn't love you. And I too, think it's time to find someone with who I can have something more" he said and then, after some seconds of pause he added "I hope to have found her. I really like her. I met her yesterday in Paris. Nothing happened" he said to Bella, so to prove his loyalty "But I can feel it's going top be something important" he finished off, then he got up.

"Well, I better get going then" he started, then he walked up to Bella and hugged her "Thanks Bella. We really had fun together" he said.

She returned the hug "Thank you too" she said. And then James was out of her door, and her life.

End flashback

"Well, it went good" Edward commented.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed "But if you think about it, it's kind of sad. On a part, we felt the same way, on the other, though, I was so easy to leave." She said sadly. "I'm a little offended. Am I that ugly Edward?" she asked. And that was a first. Bella wasn't exactly a narcissistic person, but she wasn't blind. She saw that her eyes were captivating, that her hair was glossy and curly, that her lips were full and rosy and that her body was nice. A 34 B cup bra and 116 pounds was a nice body. She never doubted her feminility and her ability to attract men, because she knew she was quite pretty, no need for false modesty.

But, for an instant, only one, her self esteem got incredibly low, and she needed reassurance. And there was nothing better that hear that you're a very beautiful woman. It beats even chocolate.

"Oh no Bella!" he said, caressing slowly her hair, looking even more concerned "You're such a pretty girl. You're very beautiful. C'mon, don't be a baby now" he said, trying to cheer her up. "Now, we have to talk about the book" he said, getting serious. And that seriousness got Bella anxious.

"What about the book?" she asked.

He was walking back to his desk, picking up the draft she had finished "Ok, so. The end. It's all wrong" he said. And that infuriated her. He was so nice at times, and during the past half year he had improved a lot in her eyes, but at work he was just the same. Awfully arrogant, annoyingly conceited and so damn overconfident. As if he were "All That"!

She exhaled, frustrated "What about the end? It's a happy ending Edward! He changes her and they all live happily ever after!" she said, loudly.

He looked at her and chuckled. "Don't laugh at me you sucky bastard!" she said. And then she heard what came out from her mouth. Sucky bastard? What the hell? Oh why, why she says the first words her mind process instead on thinking them rationally? Why she always had to look like a fool?

He arched an eyebrow "Sucky bastard?" he asked, laughter in his eyes and in his voice "Well, that's new. Please, enlighten me Bella" he gestured with his big hand.

"Argh!" she shouted, clenching and slamming her fist on her desk. "You're impossible!" she continued.

Moments passed, and Edward had still had stupid smirk on his face, while Bella was still very angry at him.

"Have you finished?" he asked, suppressing a laughter.

She grunted.

"Ok, I want you to change the end. It sucks. It's cliché and vain of meaning. I mean what the hell?" he said, his hands in the air, sitting at the corned of his desk, his long legs reaching the floor.

Bella's eyes became two slits, and she spoke, her tone menacing "And why, pray tell? Why my wonderfully romantic ending is so disgusting to you?" she asked.

"Because" he started to explain, as if it was obvious "Its' fake. Think about it Bella: he spends the entire book going on about how he isn't good for her, about how eternity is not so special, about the monster he is, and then, after he saves her, blocking her transformation, he changes her? There's no coherency, there's no sense!" he said "Edward wouldn't make this …absurdity! In the end, he won't change her" he said, slamming his fist on the desk.

She got up from her chair faster than light " What? He doesn't want her? You're telling me he should leave her like that for the rest of her life and grow old and die, while he stay forever young and wonderful!" she said "And then, he would be all alone" she whispered. What a sad thought. Poor Edward, how could she leave him there all on his own? Without someone to take him company? All miserable and alone?

She shook her head "No, no, no, no. I won't do it!" she said firmly. She had decided, no way her male character would be left like a …artichoke! She wanted an happy ending and she'll have an happy ending!

He shook his head "Yes. You'll leave her human and in love. Think Bella. I don't want a sappy love story, but I don't want a tragedy…" he said and looked at her, hinting something. But she was too angry to care what he was hinting at.

He sighed and passed and hand through his hair, messing with them "I mean: he won't change her at the end of this book" he put emphasis on the word 'this' "But he could in the other" he said, smiling.

Bella took a step back, confused, not sure what he was talking about "What other book?" she asked stupidly.

He was exasperated. She could tell from the way his nostrils flared "Oh God Bella! Please, try to connect your little brain once a day!" he said, insulting her "A sequel Bella! A sequel! I'm telling you I think you should make a saga, not only one wretched book!" he explained.

Her mouth formed a little circle "Oh" she said, disoriented. She hadn't thought about it. A saga…it sounded so…so…important. Wow. She had to think about it…

"Ok" she said. She had thought enough. Edward was so convincing, so persuading, so…sure of himself. It was both annoying and…and…oh God, it was, sexy!

"Good girl" he said, nodding in approval "Now, write" he commanded. And that was a long afternoon.

* * *

"Edward, this is Tanya" she said, pointing the two people, even tough they were standing in front of each other. "Tanya, this is Edward" she finished.

The blond girl flashed an smile worth to be on advertisement and extended her hand to shake his outstretched one "Nice meeting you Edward" she said.

He smiled seductively "My pleasure" he responded.

Bella had a tight, forced smiled on her lips, and her eyes went back and forth the two : was only her imagination, or the was a double meaning there? Maybe it was her malicious mind.

Tanya was a tall, blonde and very attractive girl, with large pale, blue eyes, that Bella had met via Rosalie. She was one of the models that worked for Prada and, even tough the feeling was not mutual, she adored Bella. Or so she seemed. Although Rosalie and Alice said Tanya really admired Bella, she had the nagging sensation that she liked to have her around as a self esteem booster: in other words, she thought Bella was less pretty than her, hence she was superior and she felt good having her around. That meant she could go around with someone uglier than herself, someone with who her beauty would be enhanced.

But that, was only Bella's opinion.

In spite of her annoying laugh, her poor sense of humor and her awful grammar –she was from Croatia- Bella knew better than to make her one of her enemies. She was popular, famous and knew lots of people, and that's the most important thing in New York. More than once, when she felt bored and lonely the only thing she had to do was call Tanya and they'll be speeding off to some new club, or to the most fashion designer's birthday party, or on some cool artist's exposition. It was fun. The only thing to do was ignore Tanya, and Bella was very good at ignoring.

But it was hard to ignore both Tanya and Edward, when they were flirting freely under her nose.

They were at the Cream, a club at 246 Columbus Avenue at 71st Street, it was a nice place, the music was decent and it was packed, a positive sign. But, being in a packed club pressed between Tanya's breast and Edward's chest while they were on the verge to go at it. It wasn't the most relaxing situation in the world, and, truth to be told, it was a little gross. She had always seen Edward under a serious, comforting, almost paternal light, and seeing his tongue in Tanya's throat wasn't exactly the most wonderful sight in the world.

"Ehm, I'll go get myself a drink" she said, and tried to stand up. But the two wouldn't break their…union.

"Excuse me" she said, clearing her throat pointedly. Nothing. "Ahem, excuse me" she repeated, louder, and she stood up. Well, not entirely, but half up, half down. She put her right hand on Tanya's head, her left on Edward's and added pressure. They wouldn't break contact? She would.

"Excuse me!" she finally yelled and, thanks to her strength, she could break the two apart. Those said two, tough, even apart, were looking intensely in each other eyes, both their lips red and swollen, their breaths ragged, panting like dogs.

Please a bathroom for Bella Swan. Or a bin too. Anything would do.

She went to the bar, where a blonde, blue eyed, busy bartender was preparing some drinks. She waited for some minutes when she took off her jacket, revealing her deep neck line that showed the white creamy skin of her breasts. She then pressed her bust to the bench and smiled brightly.

The blonde guy was at her side in an instant "Hello, I'm Mike, welcome to the Cream, what can I get you?" he said, smiling too.

"Sex on the Beach, please" she yelled over the loud music directly in his eyes. Under other circumstances that was have been rude, but, apparently, the boy like to have her lips near his ear and, hence, the opportunity to look directly at her chest.

He nodded and she smiled in thanks. She looked momentarily at her bench and saw that the two hormonal creatures were still exploring each other throats. It was disturbing.

Bella, then, noticed in that moment something. That the sight was not only disturbing, but also irritating, but not for the obscenity of it all- it wasn't really obscene, she had done worse things in public- but for the people involved. Or better, the man.

Her eyes widened in horror. Oh God! She was jealous! Of Edward!

Most people wouldn't have accepted that revelation that easily, but Bella knew herself, even if not completely yet, and knew perfectly that she was a very possessive person. Possessive of friends, objects, shoes, clothes, cars. Everything. And she knew, deep down her heart, that she had grown to love Edward, to think of him as her knight in shining armor, someone that could always be there for her. The man that took care of her when she was ill, the one that comforted her when she was down, the one who yelled at her when they quarrelled, the one that laugh with her, that suggested names, clothes, places. She had grown attached to the idea that Edward would be forever her friend, always available for her and at her service.

But he wouldn't be single forever. And someone else would have him all for herself. And she wouldn't, couldn't, do anything, because it would be that other person's right to have him run to her aid, take care of her, ditch Bella for her, be sweet to her and comfort her, instead of Bella. And that would be horrible.

"Here your drink" said the bartender, smiling, his voice chipper.

Bella turned around to look at him, and smiled in return. She then took her drink and tasted it, the flavour of peach in her mouth.

She stayed like that, there, all alone, the night. The worst and most disgusting night of her life.

* * *

**AN: Here's the chap, my lovelies! **

**So, Bella is coming around with ehr feelings, not completely, but a little at least, and Edward...is not a dog. I cana ssure you about that. See how sweet he's with Bella? But then, why Tanya??**

**Ihihihihihihih you'll find out soon.**

**The clubs I name in this story are real. You can check. The Cream seemed to me the better one on the list of clubs. Can you imagine this? In Italy, I can have the detailed description, with times, cost etc. of clubs in NY! It's absurd... oh, the address is real...so, if any Ny citizen wants to go to a different club than the usual...well, that's it!**

**So, tell me impressions, comments, questions. I'm here. And today I'm in a wonderful mood I must say. :D**

**Review!! I'd like at least 15 reviews, thanks! please, with a huge cherry on top and cream...ihhih**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello, sorry for the wait. school is hell.

This story changed rating, now it's rated M. I discovered I like writing lemons. I have two of them running for Jayeliwood's Contest. they're called The Gynaecologist and The Motivation.

Check them out if you want.

This is the chapter. for today. it's short. I'll try my hardest to update sooner.

The next should be the realization.

* * *

She was tapping her foot on the floor.

He was late. Not that she minded it per say, it wasn't the fact he was late. Or the fact that Edward was never late. But the reason for it.

Why was he late? She asked herself.

And she didn't have the courage to imagine why. Because there would be just so many possibilities. So many horrible, wrong, irritating possibilities. All of them with a common factor: Tanya.

She was sure it was because of her. That little….aargh!

That night, after having sipped her drink she paid the cash to the bartender and left as quickly as possible. She checked her phone, that night, to see if anyone noticed her absence. Apparently not. It's good to see your friends love you.

Now, at eight past eight in the morning she was waiting for that man to show up. And he was late!! He, the one who always bragged about being punctual, and always scolded and yelled at Bella for being late. Now he'll have a piece of her mind. Now…when he'll have the decency to arrive.

The tapping continued.

At ten past eight she caught some movement with the corner of her eye, and some seconds later came a smiling Edward trough the doors.

She went pale. She literally felt all blood vanishing from her veins and her face.

Not because he was smiling…but because of the clothes. Because they were the same of the night before, and they were wrinkled. And he was smiling.

So perfect. She thought.

Adding to her fury were now the tears. That event shocked her. Yes, she was jealous of her friend, and she was possessive, and furious… but the tears were unexplainable. Because, in truth, she didn't know why they were there. But, even if her life depended on it, she couldn't do anything to stop them. And she couldn't stop the feeling of suffocation, the pressure that was applying on her chest, and the whimper in her throat.

And so, she sobbed. Oh God…what a pathetic reaction. And just as he entered the room.

Edward's smiled was wiped off quickly from his face and he tossed the jacket that hung loosed on his shoulder on his desk.

He ran to her chair, but before he could made it she had ran out of the room lightening fast, and threw herself in the ladies bathroom. She locked the door of the cabin behind her and sat on the toilet to cry. Foolishly. She should have locked the main door. Because now, Edward was pounding his fist into her door. She knew, and he too, that she would have to come out, sooner or later. And she didn't even had a mirror. Wonderful.

"Bella? Are you ok in there?" he called trough the door, still pounding.

She wiped of her irrational tears and answered "Yeah" but her voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his tone uncertain.

She sniffed a few times, and practiced a good smile. She hoped she didn't look too bad. She gulped and silently cleared her throat and answered louder than usual.

"Yes, I'm sure".

The pounding stopped and she didn't hear another sound. But she knew he didn't left.

And, in fact, he was there when she opened the door, right in front of her, leaning on the sink, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked her, leaning toward her, his hands on her shoulders.

And she wanted to slap herself. Damn, she practiced. She practiced that damn smile. But she started another round of sobs. And the most annoying thing was that she didn't even know why she was crying!

"Yes, I'm okay" she sobbed. That was probably the most humiliating day of her life. Apart from the day when she had sex for the first time with Michael Newton in his parent's bed. No…even that awkward situation was better than this. Back then they were both two fools. Now, the fool was only her.

He hugged her close to his chest, one hand behind her head, rocking her and shushing her gently "Shh" he murmured, and she felt his cheek on the top of her head "Shh, calm down, calm down". She never noticed before, but Edward was really muscular and toned. And warm. And he smelled so…homey. It was not a strong scent, but certainly an intense one. He smelled like sun and wood and dry leaves…and everything warm and safe.

Some minutes passed and her crying stopped, as abruptly as it started. She regained composure and lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Oh God, I'm sorry…I'm mortified …" she stuttered completely embarrassed with herself.

"Bella" he shook her shoulders, making her looking at him in the eyes " You must not feel sorry. Now, please " he told her softly "Please, tell me what's wrong" he asked her gently, his brows furrowed and his voice dripping with concern.

"Nothing , really it's okay" she repeated again, and again "It's okay. Really, I don't know what came over me. I really don't know" she said. But she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

"Bella, you know you can trust me, do you?" he asked her seriously.

She smiled, her cheeks still wet with her tears "Yes, I know. Really Edward" she said, placing her hands on his forearms, who were at her sides for his hands were still gripping tightly her shoulders "But really, I'm fine. It must be the stress, you know for the book…and everything" she trailed off. Everything…sure…everything what?

He didn't say anything more, he just looked at her, staring directly into her eyes, looking for something, digging deeper and deeper, searching for something she was not sure she could give him. His stare was so intense she knew she wouldn't be able to hold much longer. A new lump was forming already in her throat at the sight of those eyes.

What the hell was wrong with her?

The morning passed quietly after that. They decided the title of the book: "Twilight", after much arguing on Edward's part, and she saw some sketches for the cover. The ideas were good, but not quite what she wanted.

They were going home, Bella was putting on her trench and Edward his coat. Nobody was left on that floor of the building, apart from the light on her desk everything else was absorbed in the dark.

"Do you want to go out grab something to eat?" he asked her, looking at the buttons he was doing.

She stopped for a moment, then resumed adjusting her hair. What was he asking her out? That was so unlike Edward.

"What about Tanya? Don't you have to go out with her?" she asked, while grabbing her purse, and searching her phone.

He looked confused for a minute, then he seemed to catch on "Oh no. No, I don't have to go out with her" he said, waving his hand dismissively.

She smiled "Ok then" she said while checking if she had any message or missed call "Where are we-" she stopped mid sentence.

Obviously. Obviously. She sighed. She felt so stupid. She hated being pitied and that was exactly what Edward was doing. He was sacrificing his opportunity to spend the night with Tanya, because he, like the good friend he was, after her marvellous exploite of the morning , wanted to cheer her up.

She truly was pathetic.

"Oh, I see" she said, the anger barely tamed in her voice. She put the cellphone in her purse hastily.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her, coming close.

Yep, definitely pity.

"Edward" She sighed, walking toward the door and then turning on the side so to face him "Please, I don't need your pity. You're kind and sweet, but this is insulting for me. I'm not so weak and frag-"

"You're more fragile than you think" he said abruptly, coming close to her.

She was taken aback and surprised, but she didn't have time to respond to him. He beat her.

"Anyway, that's not the point. I wanted to take you out because I wanted to. Not for pity. And I should be the offended one, since you think so poorly of me. I wanted to take you out because we're… friends, and it's been too long since we talked some" he finished, his voice very low.

"We've just spent the day together" she commented, slightly dazed for his comeback.

He threw his arms up in the air, exasperated "Oh, sorry! I understand! I bothered you enough for today. Sorry if I wanted to talk to you. I didn't understand I was such a nuinsance for you." And he started to walk in the corridor.

But before he could made it past her she grabbed his elbow, stopping him with her tight grip. "Sorry Edward" she said lowly but surely, looking into his eyes "I didn't mean it like that. Sure I'd love to talk to you. Whenever you want. For as long as you want" she said, smiling.

He smiled too "So…do you want to go to and Italian restaurant I know? It's the best" he said, smiling widely, laughter in his voice.

She smiled too. She could help it. He was contagious "Sure!"

And with that, they turned the last light off.

* * *

AN: here we go.

That's the chapter.

thanks for staying with me.

Review!

Marta


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello you there!**

It's me. Yes, I'm really back.

I want to apologize to all my readers, old and new.

It's been a awful year for me.

First I was too busy with school to update or even write. I had, in other words, writer's block.

Then my computer had some real problems.

It turned off without warning. It just…one minute it was going and the other it was off.

Then, I had some other problems. Word didn't work: I could write but I couldn't save the work.

Then I didn't have the anti-virus going.

It turned out recently I had lots of virus (like 100) and a very bad one that created some problems to the technicians I took my computer to.

Then, this year, my parents divorced.

So, yeah, sorry again if I couldn't update.

If you want me to update to this story, hence you're still interested let me know. I'm putting a poll on my profile.

I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and back.

Thanks.

Baci

Marta.


	17. Chapter 17

**An: ok here we are my dears.**

**As many of you may know, if you've read the previous An, I have already apologized for my late update.**

**Sorry again, now they'll be more frequent.**

**Thanks to Liz for betaing this chap.**

* * *

The restaurant didn't look italian.

It didn't feel Italian.

The food didn't taste Italian.

But it was the best food she had ever eaten. The lasagne was made with a pasta that was thick and tasty, the ragù was salty and with a meat that pretty much melted in your mouth, the parmigiano was simply glorious.

Let's not start about the appetizers. The prosciutto cotto was just perfect with the bread they served, the prosciutto crudo, was so sweet it melted in her mouth. She ate it alone!

The bruschette were divine, the pieces of tomatoes dressed with oil and oregano and served on toasted bread almost brought tears to her eyes.

And then…there was the parmigiana. The one done with eggplants. Fried eggplants accompanied with tomato sauce…pardon…sugo…and parmigiano in layers like a lasagna.

Then there was the dessert. Oh….the dessert…please don't make her remember the wonderful peach cake…

Sure.. it wasn't the fettuccini Alfredo she knew…but that was shit compared to this. That food couldn't possibly be legal. Or real. Maybe it was an hallucination…maybe it was done with those chemical things they talked about on tv…

Edward was sitting in front of her, his hands under his chin, looking at her, amused. There was laughter in his voice when he spoke.

"So…did you like it?" he asked.

She looked at him widening her eyes "Like it ? are you making fun of me? Are you serious? I love this! This is better than sex!" it was a gastronomic orgasm. "Where was I ? where was I when all this fabulous food was served and eaten? Why I wasn't here?" she said, her voice broken, her eyes sad as she bite some other bread. It wasn't garlic bread.

"You were probably eating some hamburger…or some sushi…or some Fettuccini Alfredo" he said the last name with a look that expressed disgust and amusement.

"What's wrong with Fettuccini Alfredo?" she asked as she drank a generous sip of her white wine.

"Oh nothing " he said, adjusting his napkin "Only that it's not Fettuccini at the plural, but Fettuccine. And then…" he looked at her " I don't have the faintest idea what the hell are Fettuccine Alfredo".

She almost choked herself "What? But…they're Italian!" she almost yelled.

He shook his head "No. they're not. Never heard about them in all my life. And then I'd like to know why you always put the name Alfredo after everything that's remotely similar to something Italian." He asked, his eyebrows narrowed. "I mean we don't put….I don't know…John…no…Kennedy after everything American" he then did speak with a girlish voice "Oh look these are original Kennedy boots…this Kennedy pasta is so delicious!" Bella was laughing freely now, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. He was hilarious. And he was right. Why did they put Alfredo instead of…Marco?

"I mean, I don't even know somebody with that name anymore!" said Edward, exasperated.

"I don't know what to say Ed." She said, shrugging "It's just this way here in brutal America." She responded.

"I suppose so" he said, shrugging too. There was a brief pause as Bella finished her dinner. She was full…but it was a pleasant sensation.

"So…" Edward started, eyeing her "Was is better than Rosalie's?" he asked.

Bella throw her head back in laughter "Oh yes. Definitely. I'm afraid I won't be able to eat simple American food anymore! I'll starve!" she said.

"I'll cook for you don't worry" he said joining her laughter.

"should I be afraid?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"No." he said simply.

She hadn't noticed before but the place was almost empty .

She hadn't noticed before, but she was so near Edward she could feel his breath on her skin. She retreated in he chair and regained composure. Edward was looking at her calm and serene. As always.

"So, we better ask the check" she said, pretending to rummage through her purse.

"Yes, we better" he agreed.

After they paid…well…he paid…they made it out the welcoming restaurant into the streets of the city.

"Well, it's a lovely evening" he said after some minutes of walking.

"Yeah" she agreed, nodding. She was embarrassed. They talked for hours at the restaurant and they got to know each other even more, although they've knew each other for quite some time now, but…it was strange. It was strange seeing Edward like that, in a context that wasn't the normal office one. He seemed…different. But the strangest thing was that she couldn't say if she liked this fact or not.

She looked at him, trying to be subtle.

Edward was certainly a handsome man. He was tall, and very well built, with large shoulders and thin hips. He had fine traits and plump, for a man, limps and green eyes. The messy hair was the finishing touch.

Why did it occur to her just now the corporeity of Edward? His sex appeal? She's know him for almost a year, but she never looked at him. Really look.

"Do you want to walk to the park? It's still pretty bright outside" he offered gesturing toward the gate of Hyde Park.

"Sure" she said smiling. She loved the park. You could come there any season of any year and still find it full of treasures: the warm colours of the falling leaves, the dead trees covered in soft white snow, the bright green of the plants in spring, the blossoming flowers and the dry, decadent beauty of the torrid summer.

"I love the park" she started "it's the perfect place for every occasion. The fist date I had with a boy started here. He always took me here for our month-versary" she said smiling remembering Jack.

"I took girls to the park too. But it was nothing compared to this" he said gesturing the trees.

"You make it sound like you had tons" she said smiling mischievously at him.

"I had" he simply answered, smiling cocky.

"I know" she said, laughing at him "You're so full of yourself!" she said, poking him in the ribs through the coat.

"I'm not full of myself, I'm sure of myself" he said, stopping her hands, caging them in his warm ones "It different".

"Really?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure" he said, serious now. He hadn't released her hands yet.

She avoided his gaze and looked around, searching for a diversion "Oh look!" she exclaimed, her eyes planted to her right "A …bench!" and she started running for it.

Ok, so… she could have come up with something more exciting , but she didn't have time. In her head it sounded better…

"A bench?" he asked stupidly, still in the place she left him.

"Yes! Look and it's all…painted and green and available!" she said smiling, illustrating the wonders of the bench.

He slowly walked toward her and stopped in front of the bench "Can I?" he asked gesturing the portion of bench next to her.

No, she thought. You have to stay there, where I can see you properly, where I can think properly, where I can me myself again and not this…mess I am now.

"Sure Ed, you don't have to ask for permission" she waved her hand dismissively smiling as if joking with him.

"I wouldn't want to damage this precious bench" he said. It sounded between tight and sarcastic.

He sat down.

Ok. Think. Think of something nice to say to break this embarrassing silence. The weather? No…it night. The family? No, hers was a failure. The love life? Oh my god just kill me now. The future? No, she really doesn't have plans so it would be a monologue on Ed's part. What about aliens? Now that's an interesting subje-

"Bella?" he called her name, interrupting her vain train of thought.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are you uncomfortable here with me?" he asked, and as she looked at him, she could see his concerned eyes "You know you can tell me right? Really there's no problem. This won't change our professional relationship. But if you want I could always be replaced or I coul-

"Edward" she interrupted him "I'm not uncomfortable. Here. With you. I'm fine. And I don't want you to be replaced or something" she tried to smile. For him. Because he deserved it. Because he always smiled for her, to make her laugh, to make her fell ok. Yes, she was uncomfortable, but it wasn't because of him, more because of herself. And he didn't need to know that.

He smiled, and for a moment his face looked boyish, younger than he was. Carefree. Beautiful. "Okay"

She looked down at her lap, and her gaze fell on her wrist and on her wrist there was her watch and-

"Oh my God!" she yelled sprinting up from her seat.

"What?" in a second Edward was beside her, he too was upstanding.

"It past midnight!" she looked at him appalled "I didn't think it would be so late"

"Is it a problem?" he asked, calm but confused.

She shrugged. Not really. Nobody was waiting for her.

Oh god.

But for him yes! Tanya was probably waiting for his call, or sms or whatever. Oh she must think horribly of him! But maybe she didn't know he was with her…but why wouldn't he have told her? Oh god what would she think?! Obviously Edward wasn't that type of man as she wasn't that type of woman…but she didn't know him that well! Oh god…

"I'll call you a cab" said resolutely.

His eyebrows knotted together "What?"

"I'll call you a cab and you'll straight home and you'll call Tanya and reassure her…oh God poor girl she must be-"

"Perfectly fine" he finished for her. "Why would I call her?"

"Because you spent the night together and are starting a relationship?" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"And who exactly told you that?" he asked, serious, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tanya" she lied. Oh c'mon, don't look at her like that. What could she have said? I made that up? Nah… Tanya was more believable.

"I see" he said, he then put his hands on her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes said "Tanya and I are not nor ever will be in a relationship together. I don't have to call her. More so I don't want to call her. What about you?"

She shook her head stupidly "No I don't want to call her either".

He chuckled "I meant, do you have any urgent appointments?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He smiled and started walking, his arm thrown over her shoulders "Good, then we can take our time" he said.

She smiled and, feeling bold, put a hand on his and said, in a very Obama-ish way "Yes, we can".

* * *

**An: so what do you think?**

**the moment is coming. Next chap!**

**Review!**

**baci**

**Marta**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: sorry for the wait.**

**here it is.**

**thanks to my beta Liz.**

**Please review, and let me know what you honestly think.**

**baci**

**Marta**

* * *

The next morning came and went finely. No problem elapsed between the couple. She wrote and he clicked incessantly the keyboard at his desk, asking sporadic questions about how he work was coming along. She was pretty satisfied of herself.

"Here" she exclaimed, putting roughly but with a smile the usb key on Edward's desk. He moved his eyes to look at her from behind the glasses, but didn't alter his position. "I changed the end like you wanted" she said, smiling not so sweetly.

"Really?" he asked sceptical.

"Yes" she said, emphasizing with her hands the words "A completely non happy ending" she said and it was clear that under that smile there was some repressed anger "A sad, miserable, senseless, illogical end. A waste of time and paper. But the boss " she gestured his person " wanted it. You know he's a pretty old and depressed man" she finished, the adorable smile never leaving her face.

He smiled , letting the forcedness show, "The old and depressed man has his reasons" he said "And they're always good" he concluded.

She show him her tongue.

He looked at his computer screen.

Grrrr.

Bella knew she was acting like a three year old with her crush, but she couldn't do anything. She had to hurt him and torment him, it was the only way to preserve herself. To feel okay.

Because the more she was with him, the more okay she was. And she didn't know why.

And that, scared the hell out of her.

He was her friend, and the idea of loosing him was just unbearable.

"Well Bella" he said, after twenty or so minutes "that's simply perfect" he said, smiling at her, making her feel all proud. He liked her work. She was almost giddy.

"Sure it is. I wrote it" she said beaming. Ooh she was good. She could already see the ecstatic critics on the most prestigious magazines of America, the Pulitzer prize on her fireplace, the Nobel in the span of some years…

"Bella?" a voice broke her out of her reverie. Oh, yeah…Edward.

"Mh?"

"I was saying, that maybe you should alter the end a little" he voiced his thoughts with a thoughtful expression on his face "I don't think they should have sex at the end of the book" he asserted.

Bella's eyes widened dangerously "And why not?" she squeaked.

"Because it doesn't fit the character" he said.

And at that moment, she lost it.

"What are you?" she yelled, punting against him and accusatory finger " A fucking republican? What are you? A damned priest? Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke? Did you just exited Seventh Heaven?" she screamed furiously and started pacing in the office "Are you going to transform my romance book in some kind of secret-puritan-message-bearer? Are you going to predict and diffuse the holy word of no-sex-before-marriage-so-let's-get-married-at-eighteen-because-your-hormones-can't-wait-anymore?" she was starting to become red faced.

"That's my book! My work, my idea! You wanted those names? Ok we gave them those name! you wanted them to go here? Ok we made them go here! You wanted them to eat that! Ok we made them eat that! You didn't want my ending! My fucking ending" she gestured with her finger her chest, "And I changed the freaking ending! And now, after I completely twisted the ending of my, MY story" she paused " You said it's not good. Yet again. Do I not have any rights on my story? Can I really have to submit to someone else wants?" she whispered.

She fell on her chair and suddenly the gravity of what she did hit her. Oh god… she just had a hysterical crisis in front of Edward. She yelled at him! Oh God, she called him a fucking republican, a damned priest and a character from Seventh Heaven!!!

No more job. No more book. No more Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have reacted that way. You're my ed-" she stopped when she saw his hand in the air, silencing her.

He put the hand to his chin, his eyes never leaving her. Looking at her intently intently.

She wanted to cry. Her eyes brimmed with tears that would fall in a matter of moments. She could already ear his harsh voice, his brutal, though right, words…

"You're right Bella" his voice was calm, quite and soft. She looked up at him surprised " This is your story. I have intruded more than it was necessary. It was just so good and I found myself under its spell. I grew attached to its characters and to their fate. I thought sex was not appropriate because for the entire length of the book he's having hard time even being near her. But" he lift his arms up, in the surrender sign "if you want them you have sex, then it's ok. There won't be problems. The story is good. And" he said, smirking at her " for your information, I'm not a puritan or a virginal boy as you seem to think. Anything but." He finished.

She looked for a brief moment at him and, in her fashion, she started to cry.

Edward got up rapidly from his chair, concerned for Bella's sake. He kneeled in front of her, gently placing his hands on her knees, looked at her hands that covered her face. "Honey, whats the problem? You don't want to? We can do anything you want! The story is yours! What's the matter Bella?" he tried to pry her hands, successfully and managed to stare into her puffy, glassy eyes "Are not feeling well? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" he asked, more and more concerned. She smiled for a brief second and then started to cry even harder, if that was possible.

"Oh Edward" she cried, and she then launched herself into the short distance that separated them, her arms tight around his neck "You're so good to me. I don't deserve someone as good as you. I'm always whining and here you are always ready to take care of me, and trying to do the best for me, even when I insult you. I feel so stupid" she whispered broken.

In a moment she was in his embrace, her head on his shoulder, his hands caressing her hair gently, almost paternally, and, without her even noticing he was sitting her the chair with her on his legs, cuddling her like a child.

"No, no piccola" he whispered, kissing her head "Don't think things like these. You're not stupid, you're young, and full of passion, and life and you want your story to be perfect. That's normal. And it's not stupid, it's mature. You don't want to do things halfway. So?" he kissed her head again and she suddenly felt warm, and safe and ok. Yes, everything was alright and everything would have been alright. Edward told her so.

She nodded against his shoulder and his fingers touched her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He was smiling gently as he talked to her "Are you ok now? Or do you want to stay cuddled like the big baby you are?" he said jokingly and she understood his tentative to lighten up the mood.

"I'm Ok".

He pulled her up, but noticed her wobbly legs.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her, uncertain.

"Yes, sure. A bit tired, but fine" she smiled a little, resuming her position behind her desk.

He nodded, still unsure.

And so the afternoon passed quietly and a bit embarrassingly, in Bella's opinion. She was mortified by the show she gave Edward, but his reaction was what made her think most. He was always so incredibly gentle and caring with her, and her breakdown made it more clear to her that she was a whining baby compared to him. He said she was mature, but she felt anything but.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked her, looking at his pages, from his desk.

She looked up, startled. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go out. Now. For a walk, you know, it's such a beautiful day and I think a walk will give you a great benefit" he said.

Oh no, not again please.

She sighed "Edward, you know what I think about it" she said, sounding exhausted.

He looked at her, removing his glasses "About what, exactly?"

"About this" she gestured the two of them " your pity. Really, I know sometimes I may seem fragile but –"

He shot up, and looked at her with an hard expression "Ok Bella. I'm sick of this." He said and he sounded…dangerous. He started to walk toward her "I want to go out because it's a sunny day and I foolishly thought you would enjoy the weather. I don't pity you. I never pitied anyone in all my life. So please stop this auto commiseration fest ." he said, grabbing both their coats "Now, you're going to wear this coat" he throw it at her " turn off the lights " he turned off the lights "and get out this fucking office" he grabbed her arms and dragged her out the glass door. "Understood?" he said, at the end.

She nodded.

* * *

"Oh, look at that skirt! Isn't it lovely?".

Bella was giggling and bouncing around like a five year old. Edward had the unfortunate idea to take her to Barney's. she bought three t-shirts, two shirts, five trousers and two sweaters. And it was spring!

She then proceeded to buy him two pants, a cashmere cardigan and a sweater.

Now she saw a wonderful mini skirt. It had the plaid fantasy, but it was in cotton, with pledges, fuchsia and black. It was just the most wondrous skirt she had ever seen. And it would made her look hot. So very hot.

"Yes, very lovely" he said patiently, trying to manage to hold the items she threw into his unsuspecting arms. But he didn't comply.

"Ow…" she said suddenly discouraged.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked behind the pile of clothes, coming as near as possible to her.

She looked at him with the most sad eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life. And he'd seen some.

"It's too expensive. I can't buy another item for $200! it would be unwise and absurd and…" she trailed off pathetically, looking like Bambi when he's asking where his mom is. Cruel Disney…

He looked pensive for a moment, a trousers hanging dangerously close to the floor. "Well, you can always try it on." He offered. "If you don't like it, that's ok. If you like it, I'll convince you. I can be very persuasive, you know" he said.

She gulped. Was she imagining what he was implying?

"Ok" she said, trying to make her voice strong. She practically ran in the changing room, Edward hot on her wheels and she was tempted to lock the door, but afraid to do so in fear of a mocking of his.

She quickly changed and tried the skirt. It looked good.

"How is it?" he asked from the other side of the door. She had this irrational fear he'll enter without her consent. What a silly girl. Edward would never do so.

"Nice" she said modestly.

There was a pause "Nice?" he asked sceptical. "only nice?" he asked again, dubiously.

"Yeah" she said, shyer and shyer.

"Mmmh" he hummed and then, suddenly, before she even had the time to realize it… he was in the changing room with her!

Her eyes threatened to pop out of her orbits "Edward!" she shrieked, as he closed the door behind himself. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking how this skirt looks on you" he added calmly, like it was a perfectly ordinary thing.

"Oh" she said. "Well, I think it's a bit large for me" she said, embarrassed. She only wanted him to go out of that damned cubicle!.

And then she felt a hot hand on her left hip, thumbing the portion of skin and the space it left from the skirt.

"Yes" he said, casually, still not removing his hand "It's a bit too large". From the full length mirror she could see him looking appraisingly at her whole body. As if she didn't feel his hot stare!

"But I think it's perfect for you" he whispered. Oh crap, he was soo near. And the changing room was soo small. She had to get him out of there.

She turned around "Yes, well I could always" she started to say, but when she noticed his nearness her voice lost its force "ask…to… ehm…take it in" she whispered so low she didn't even hear herself.

He took a step in her direction, forcing her back to came in contact with hard wall. She was pressed against it and Edward stood in front of her. His hands on her hips, his face so close that if she had only halted her head a centimetre their lips would have come…

Oh…those wonderful full lips. He was so handsome. Bella felt a warmth in her abdomen and her legs felt paralyzed. They weren't shaky, but she didn't feel them anymore.

And so, slowly, always looking into her eyes, Edward neared his face to hers, making their lips came in contact.

His lips were warm and soft, and she didn't feel the slight roughness of his beard. She responded sweetly. The act was not rushed. It was… two lips tasting each other, searching the other, discovering the other. Founding the other.

At some point they interrupted that sweet union, looked into each other eyes and then, Edward straight himself up and exited the changing room, closing the door gently behind him.

Bella stood there bewildered for a moment, she looked herself in the mirror. She looked like a deer caught in highlights. And then her hand went to cover the radiant smile that was making its way to her lips. Because slowly, in that moment, Bella realized…

Edward had kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

**An:Yes, I' m alive. Sorry. Again, always. Sorry.**

* * *

When she went out of the changing room, the situation was embarrassing. Edward was there, ready to be out of Barney's and she… she felt like a fourteen year old schoolgirl all over again.

And she liked it.

It was strange. They barely spoke to each other, they didn't look at each other, though both wanted desperately. It was just…strange. But not that it-doesn't-feel-good strange, the it-feels-so-great strange. And that, was the strangest thing of all.

They parted quietly, murmuring forced words of courtesy, stonewalling to the next day at work. An entire day at work with Edward. In the same room. Bella wanted to groan.

She was so frustrated, she didn't even notice she didn't buy the skirt.

* * *

Ok. Don't panic. Everything's gonna be alright. Ugh. Now she was a Bob Marley-ish girl.

But he was right. Everything would be fine. Now she'll pass those glass doors, enter calm and collected, act professionally and normally because: Nothing Happened Yesterday. Absolutely nothing.

Repeat with me: what happened yesterday? Nothing.

Are you sure? Yes!

Didn't hear it! Say it again! Yes!!!

Oh my god!!! She was cheerleading herself!

She wanted to cry. But she couldn't because in that moment the doors of the elevator opened and she was faced with the vision of her office at the end of the corridor.

C'mon Bella, she told herself. You can do it.

She started to march, chanting in her head a mantra, a wish, a plea to the Big-Man-upstairs, if there was even one: maybe he wasn't there yet, maybe he wasn't there yet.

Maybe …she pushed the doors open…she was fucked.

Because he was so there. Already.

Fuck.

He looked up from his place, smiling slightly "Hello Bella" he said. His voice was so…warm. And hot. Oh God. Why didn't she notice sooner?!

"Hello Edward". Wow! Her voice didn't tremble, she sounded so…sure and confident.

"So, I was thinking" he started, staring right into her eyes "about yesterday."

Oh god. He regretted the kiss. Not that she didn't. she regretted it so much. It was horrible. Really. So…vulgar, and tackish and…his lips were all… all… well… it wasn't that good.

Right?

"Yes?" she said, sounding sure, feeling anything but.

"So… have you thought about it?" he asked her.

"Umh…yes" she said. Smooth Bella.

"So?" he asked, eager, leaning in front of his desk.

Oh god. So…what?

"Uhm… I don't know" she said. When you don't know what to say, stay vague.

"You don't know?" he repeated, knotting his eyebrows together. "What are you unsure about?" he inquired.

Oh just about a million things. "Uhm…some little things…you know…I'm not accustomed to-"

He held a hand in the air, signalling her to stop "I know. Hell, I knew this would be difficult, but don't worry Bella, I'm here with you"

She felt so relieved, she felt like she could barely breathe since the start of the day. "Oh thank you Edward. It really means a lot to me, you know I-"

"I know. Deciding the end is the worst part. So, please tell what you thought of doing" he said.

Oh. Deciding the end. He wasn't talking about their kiss. He was talking about the book. The chat they had yesterday about the ending. Chat…more a …discussion.

"Yeah" she said putting on a forced and fake smile that seemed to convince him. 'Now Bella', she thought to herself , 'think of something plausible'. "I wanted to tell you that I completely agree with you" she said hurriedly, so fast she realized her words only after she spoke them. She agreed with him on what?

"You agree with me on what?" he asked, confused.

"About the ending" she responded. Did she have any control on her body today?

He looked perplexed "Really?" he asked, his hand on his chin "But I assumed you thought it was an idea worth of a fucking republican, a damned priest and a character of Seventh Heaven" he said, mocking her.

"Yeah, well… I think that this may be good." She started "I mean teenagers nowadays are too light with sex" look who's talking, she said to herself "Sex should be more …valued. I think we should return to our former beliefs… make Love , not sex" Oh dear God what the hell was she saying. Former beliefs? Please… " sex is something…sacred. It should be treated with respect. People should conserve themselves until marriage for the person they love. It's like a …gift. Would you give you loved one a damaged cardigan for their birthday? I don't think so!" she explained energetically. Oh god…she didn't even like cardigans." And then-"

"Okay" he interrupted her "I think I grasped the main concept." He said chuckling. Then he was serious, looking at her intently "Are you sure Bella? Yesterday you were so opposed to the idea…" he trailed off.

She smiled. Shit. "I'm not opposed anymore. I really thought about it. You're right". Her poor, poor little story. Completely ruined.

He rose his eyebrows " You're sure?"

She nodded, the plastic smile still plastered on her face. There she had it, the new title for her next book: "How to destroy your career, work and ambitions with four letters".

He smiled a bright, contagious smile. Those lips, so rosy and full…

"Ok, then. We have our ending". And he returned to his seat.

The morning went on rather uneventfully, not even a call from Alice. Bella had to make a mental note to call later, not an e-mail, not a text, a call.

And she was writing the dullest ending in all history of literature! It was so corny and honey-ish, and…sickeningly sweet. Bleah. She was sure she had become a diabetic.

They ordered food, Edward complaining about the disgusting Chinese dishes, and Bella enjoying hearing him complain.

What could she do? What did she feel? Edward was…Edward. He was her father, her brother…no, scratch that, definitely not her brother… her best friend. He could really click with her. She felt so safe with him. So at ease.

But, on the other hand, they were co-workers. If something went wrong…it would be horrible. Catastrophic.

No. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Bella" he called her, she raise her eyes to meet his "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight, for dinner".

A pause.

"Sure." She answered.

What?! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! What about "I won't let it happen"?

What about no affairs between her and Edward? No! This wasn't going as planned. But she couldn't control her mouth. The word just escaped from her lips before she could stop it…

Oh God…

He smiled "Ok. I'll pick you up at nine" he said.

She nodded, smiling "Sure". What the fuck? Sure? Could she not speak another word that day?

She re-thought it again : oh God…

* * *

Blue chiffon dress. Blue silk slip. Blue lace tights. Blue suede shoes, a Charleston type.

So much blue. But she was pretty. Nice, elegant, classy and sexy. Nothing over the top. Nothing too much. Sober. Calculated. Like Edward was.

She was ready a half an hour early. She was sitting on her couch, ready, staring into the empty space. Thinking.

And the doorbell rang. Her heart jumped in her chest and her breathe caught. Ok breathe, she thought to herself. In and out.

She went to the door, and stopped right in front of it. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to. It will go badly for both of them and their friendship. One of the few real relationships of her life, would be ruined. She couldn't allow it. She couldn't bear it.

She opened the door and her resolution crumbled to pieces.

He looked simply wonderful. With a black shirt, black suit trousers, black jacket. And the most red roses she had ever seen in one hand.

"Hi, Bella." She didn't know if it was his voice in general, or his voice pronouncing her name, but it gave her chills. Good chills. He gave her the roses, still smiling. "I hope you like them", he said, in his honey like voice.

She looked at him and then smiled. He was giving her flowers. And they were all for her! The most wonderful roses were hers! She sprinted to get a vase, hoping to seem collected and composed like a true lady. A true woman.

When she returned with the vase in which there were now the roses, Edward looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face "What? No snide remarks like: 'Oh Edward it's so cliché to bring roses, and red ones! I at least expected you to be more original than that! Like…peach roses!'" he conclude smiling.

She stared at him. She wanted so much to raise her eyebrow and ask him "Are you finished now?". But instead she simply said "Thank you".

Yes, totally like a fourteen year old.

He nodded, smiling slightly "No problem" and then he jumped off the couch…when did he sat on the couch? And started to walk toward the door, grabbing a coat "Is this yours?" he asked. She nodded, looking stupidly at him as he opened the door of her house. "C'mon then. Let's go eat". He said, smiling, looking like an old south gentleman.

She followed. Screw him. She had lost once again.

But, there's always a but, she did indeed have fun. At least, in the taxi.

They were once again Edward and Bella, freely talking and joking and messing around.

After ten minutes they arrived in front of a nice restaurant. The whole building was white, pure bright white. Bella briefly wondered how it could be that white with all the pollution, but her thoughts were diverted thanks to Edward's voice "Here we are." He said.

The restaurant was wonderful. It was classy, but not too much. It had a relaxed yet composed atmosphere, where you were so at ease that you could almost fall asleep feeling completely sure that nobody was going to steal your purse. The tables were numerous, each had a white tablecloth on it, and on every table there were vases with white roses.

White was the main theme.

A young nice waiter approached them, smiling enthusiastically. "Hello sir, ma'am. May I help you?" he asked professionally.

Edward smiled "I booked a table for two. Masen."

The waiter nodded. "Sure, sir. Please, follow me" he gestured with the arm to another room of the restaurant. This second room was smaller and more private than the other one. There were candles lit in every place, and a band was playing soft jazz music. The waiter gave them the menus.

"Wow. That's a really nice place Edward" she commented, not really sure what to say. She was so uneasy. She didn't know what to say, what to do, what to drink, what to read, what to feel! Why was she feeling like this while Edward was so…relaxed? How could he be like this?

Oh, God. She got it. She finally got it. This wasn't a date! Not at least in the romantic sense. That was why he was so …not-embarrassed! Because there were no feeling involved. At least on his part, she thought sadly. Well, it was better that way. No feelings, no illusions, no heartbreak, no awkwardness. Yup, definitely better that way.

"What do you want to order?" he asked her.

She tried to focus on the menu. "Uhm…I think I'll have…uhm…let me see…marinate egg yolk with parmesan fondue and black cod glazed with honey coffee and broccoli and…" he interrupted her.

"Chocolat crème with black olives and capers ice cream" he choose for her.

She looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

He smiled "I guessed. You seemed unsure. I'll take what the lady has" he said to the waiter.

The dishes were the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her whole life. They were orgasmic.

"Mmmm they are so good. It's wonderful Edward" she said.

He smiled "I'm happy you're enjoying the dinner" he said, his hands under his chin. He sighed.

"What?" she asked, happy and light.

"Bella" he started, looking at the table "Do you understand that that's pretty much the longest sentenced you spoke to me this evening?" he asked.

Her smile disappeared. "What? No!" she corrected him indignantly "That's not true! We have…"

"Have what?" he asked, slightly animated "Have sat at this table, eating this delicious and expensive food, trying to ignore each other? No, sorry. You were the one trying to ignore me!" he said. He looked so sad. She didn't like it. Edward was so beautiful when he smiled "I brought you here because I wanted to spend some time with you. Because I like you Bella" he admitted "Not as a colleague, not as a friend. I like you" he sighed "as a woman. I kissed you goddamnit!" he exclaimed, throwing his napkin on the table.

"And I'm trying, really hard. But" he looked at her straight in the eye "If you're not interested, just tell me. This won't change things between us at work. Everything would be the same. I will change author if you cannot bear my presence. Anything at this point would be better than this!" he gestured her.

She kept looking at him. She hadn't processed his words yet.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I'm scared. I really am. I don't know what to do" she smiled, her eyes watery " in these few months I gained the best friend I could have ever hoped for. He's the one who guides me through everything. And now, he's not here to guide me, because he's the destination. And I really don't know how to get there. Because I'm a baby. A whiny baby. And I'm clumsy. I'm not good at reaching destinations. I break things. And I'm afraid that if I don't move right I'll lose my guide and my destination all in once. And I'll be lost. And the problem is: I don't know what the right move is. So I'm stalling." She finished, a tear brushing her cheeks and falling to the cloth "I'm stalling".

He looked at her "Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe we shouldn't go for it." He stood up "I'll go pay the check".

There it was. Her chance. She had what she had wanted all along, and she didn't even move a finger. He was right, it was a mistake. Exactly what she thought all along.

Her hand shot out to reach his, stopping him "No, this is not a mistake. I like you too Edward. I like you as a man. And I think we should go through with this. Only, please, give me some time to adjust." She smiled "I'm not good at these type of things".

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking ahead, standing in his full height above her. "I mean, because if you're not sure, then we should not…I could get-

He was stopped by her lips. They kissed passionately, compulsory. Her arms shot to his neck, bringing her closer to hi face, while his strong arms circled her waist, bring her closer to his body.

When they parted for air, they both smiled and she looked at him. "Yes, I'm sure".

He chuckled "Ok".

She grabbed her coat and looked at him, embarrassed "That's the most non-romantic first date in history. A fist date should be fun, sexy and romantic. Typical of me" she said, feeling guilty.

He caressed her cheek "Typical of us" she smiled "That means I'm forced to take you to many other dates then, Miss Swan, in hope to repair to this one" he said jokingly.

"Many others?" she asked, curious.

He nodded "As many as you want".

They both went to pay the check. Edward did for both of them.

After that, Bella spent the best night of her life.

And they didn't even had sex!

* * *

**AN: for those who are probably wondering, like my wonderful Beta, if this is the end. No, there's still so much more.**

**Thanks for reading. Review!:D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Baci**

**Marta**


End file.
